The Present: Freedom
by Vichy
Summary: Name Change. Now that they've escaped, how long will it take them to reach their deserved freedom? AU. GrimmXNel pairing... Part One of a Six Part Series that will come later. Please Read and Review; I need feedback.
1. Life Without Parole

Freedom

By: Vichy

**Author's Notes: **Behold my first Bleach Fan-Fic. I've thought long and hard for over three weeks about what to write and I've decided to write about this little beauty right here. I might just do a pairing; probably GrimmjowXNel or GinXNel but I promise there will be one. Please Read and Review since I've worked my hardest writing ideas down and making the plot and stuff. But most importantly, enjoy this little bitty of a story.

**Summary: **Crime doesn't pay, especially when you're two escaped cons on the run from the police. Grimmjow and Gin are on the run after murdering three police chiefs and need a place to stay when they meet Neliel, an escaped prisoner herself. Grimmjow, Neliel and Gin must dodge police, make it across treacherous landscapes, and find a place far away from the police. Rated 'T' for Grimmjow's lovely mouth and details and more cursing; Alternate Universe.

CHAPTER ONE: Life Without Parole

"I sentence both Grimmjow Jaegerjacques and Gin Ichimaru to life in prison without chance of parole for the murders of Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei, Captain Shunsui Kyouraku and Lieutenant Ise Nanao along with seven civilian casualties. Now with that being said, get them out of my court room!"

That was the magical sentence, the one sentence that would change their lives forever. Hard to believe that it had been twenty-seven months since the two were finally apprehended by the police after a shootout killing three of their best men. Grimmjow can remember it as if it were yesterday. His rugged yet clean face hardened from the stay in holding, then the correctional facility. He was silent, his hypnotic blue eyes fixed on the judge. His partner in crime, Gin Ichimaru, who smiled even as he heard the sentence, grinned at him, pale skin and all. Grimmjow looked at his partner and then looked down at the orange jumpsuit he wore.

He gave a long sigh, and with a tug at the chains around his wrists he was escorted from the courtroom. He took in the lobby of the courthouse his thought wandering back to that fateful night…

_-Twenty-seven months, three weeks, and two days ago…-_

_Sirens flashed all around the largest bank in the areas the police began filing out front in droves. Fourteen squad cars, three S.W.A.T vans, and a helicopter waited outside for the twenty-two hostages inside crying for their live sat the hands of the two robbers. 32-year-old Grimmjow Jaegerjacques held a loaded pistol to the head of a young bank teller across the counter, yelling obscenities to any and everyone who dared make a break for the exit. The pistol clicked as he loaded one extra bullet in the chamber looking around for any stray sheep to wander from the flock._

_Unfortunately for them and fortunately for him someone did. Fourteen year old Hanataro Yamada fell forward to the ground by accident. The boy's shirt covered in tears and snot from his nose as Grimmjow pointed the gun at his face. The pistol black frame aimed for his head. Hanataro cried for his life and tried to get back into the group but it was too late._

_The gun went off, making a direct hit into his head._

_The remaining nine watched in horror as he killed the boy, his blood splattered over the ground and the clothes of the people beside him. Hanataro grew cold as his blood trailed the ground in a wavy line towards one of the golden queue line posts._

_"I've told you all before; sit down, shut the fuck up and don't move a damn muscle!" he spat beside his left shoe and pointed the gun towards the teller's head again. The woman whimpered and cried as she felt the cold steel of the rapidly cooling pistol on her temple._

_"Ichimaru, hurry the hell up with that money already! We have to go now!" He yelled towards the master safe. Inside, clad in fatigue and loaded with and AK-47 strapped to his back, 27-year -old Gin Ichimaru carefully place the large stacks of money in his burlap sack. He wore a smile across his face, which was common if you knew him or saw him before._

_"Don't rush me now Grimmjow. All this money will be quite heavy t' carry around once we're done here," he said in his usual drawled out voice. Four gunshots rang out from the metal surrounding the safe. Chuckling to himself, Gin continued placing money in to the bag._

_"He did tell 'em not t' move."_

_The bank teller lay dead on the counter. Her blood mixing with the others that tried to be brave and stop him. Grimmjow's once clean wife beater now was now stained with human blood in large splotches. The remaining seventeen hostages now cried and moaned out in woe as some felt the warm blood soak into their clothes and moisten their hands and feet. Grimmjow reloaded the pistol with breakneck speed and pointed it to a little girl in the crowd. She cried and stared with teary eyes at him looking at her dead father. Grimmjow turned his gaze from her and looked up at the clock. Fourteen minute to three with forty-two seconds._

_"Done, now we've got t' get out of here Grimmjow," Gin said running from the safe with over $900,000 in his bag. His smile turning into a half smile as he shot two more people just for the adrenaline rush. Two young people lay silent forever; one a boy with a bowl haircut and blond hair and a girl with blond pigtails fastened with two pearl colored bows._

_"This is Karakura Police; come out with your hands up and the money beside your feet along with your weapons. If you fail to comply we'll be forced to use extreme force," yelled Captain Shunsui Kyouraku trough the bullhorn. He sighed when he say that no one had yet to come out and surrender. He really didn't want to be here at all. He would rather be home, drinking sake and playing a card game or two with his lovely assistant, Ise Nanao. But sadly, fate called the two of them to the grounds of Karakura's largest bank to stop a robbery/hostage situation. Clicking the bullhorn on once again, he spoke out again hoping this time someone would come out this time. Nanao stood beside a squadron car her back towards Shunsui and a .22 Caliber firmly gripped in her hands. The inched up towards the bank with a scowl of determination on her face. She pushed her glasses up towards her eyes and stared into the glass doors noting every movement the two felons made._

_"Grimmjow, a lady cop's at the door. Want me t' take her out for ya? Gin smiles and laughs. Grimmjow nodded and took the sack of money and placed it over his taut shoulder muscles. He grunted as the weight of the bag brought him down but he retaliated and stood facing the door eying the inching female cop outside the door. Gin gave a light chuckle and pulled a silver pistol from the holster on his hip. In one fluid motion he shot at the female cop and put the gun back in the holster while making a grab for the AK on his back._

_"Good shot Gin," Grimmjow complemented as he kicked the glass from the doors. He ran over Nanao stilled and blood soaked body, a bullet lodged between the eyes, snapping her glasses in two. Shunsui stood in shock as he held the bullhorn in his hands trembling in disbelief. He'd witnessed his own Lieutenant murdered in cold blood in front of his eyes. "Nanao…" trembled from his lips as he fought back tears from his eyes. The others looked on with shocked eyes as both Grimmjow and Gin both ran for their getaway vehicle. The police were snapped out of their gaze and began to fire at the vehicle simultaneously._

_One brave soul, Hisagi Shuuhei made a run for the back of the car he sped towards the bumper, eventually getting close enough to latch on only to be dragged along the ground at high speeds. He climbed up onto the back of the dark green vehicle face bleeding and torn. Pulling out his gun he began to shoot into the car aim not an issue at the moment. The bullets bounced off the dashboard and whizzed pass Grimmjow's ear as he loaded up his pistol again to shoot at the cop. Gin slammed on the brakes and started to drift to the side swinging the loose hanging cop off and sending him spiraling to the ground. Shuuhei stood up shakily and shoot again before he ran out of ammo. As the car spun, he came face to face with Grimmjow and soon felt four bullets lodge deep within his body. Two in his chest, one in his arm and one right above his jaw which torn through his main vein in his neck. Shuuhei's body fell to the ground, his eyes wide as he felt the very life being splattered on the hot pavement below. He soon laid still on the hot pavement his life ebbing across the ground in torrents._

_Gin soon slammed on the gas pedal speeding off and leaving a long skid mark on the ground. Police began to file in their cars and chase the murderous criminals with determination. Shunsui slammed on the gas speeding pass the others and gaining on the two fugitives with speeds over 120 mph._

_"Lookout Gin but we have one determined son-of-a-bitch behind us gaining," Grimmjow said resting his feet on the bullet ridden dashboard. Gin's ever present smile turned to a serious frown as he drifted around the corner into an alley that would spit them out into the country. Shunsui trailed them; his face hot with tears and eyes red with anger. Trashcans fell over dented as the squadron car raced through the alleyway with Shuuhei hanging from the window firing shots at the dark green vehicle. One bullet lodged itself into Gin's arm causing his to slightly waiver the car into a wall._

_"Shit…" he cursed under his breath. His eyes were now open flashing a blood red showing the seriousness of their current situation. He sped out of the alleyway and onto dirt roads leading outside of town. Shunsui was close behind firing multiple shots into the car once more._

_"Grimmjow, t' car won't last much longer if we keep takin' shots like this," Gin calmly spoke ignoring his bleeding hand. Grimmjow growled and grabbed the AK sitting behind them in the backseat and opened the sunroof. The gun rang out drowning the screeches of both cars. The bullets hit their marks in the front of the car and on the side as Shunsui swerved to dodge the bullets. One shot through the passenger side door struck hard in his le. He cursed and pulled the car over taking one final shot at the car's tires. It worked and the car was sent skidding across the dirt road with a blown front left tire._

_"Time to bail," Grimmjow yelled kicking the holey door out and jumping out. Gin did the same, grabbing the two guns in the backseat. The car flipped over twice before landing belly-up in a nearby reservoir. Gin and Grimmjow cursed under breath and stood up shakily before catching a glimpse of the squadron car speeding to a halt in front of them. Shunsui stumbled out clutching his bleeding leg and caliber in his other hand._

_"You two are under arrest for nine counts of first degree murder, robbery, reckless driving and God knows whatever else you two bastards have done." Shunsui gasped and looked at his profusely bleeding leg and bag at the two convicts. Dozens of squadron cars filled behind him each releasing four police from all sides._

_"Looks like we're done fer, eh Grimmjow," Gin said putting his pistol to the ground in seeming defeat. Grimmjow scoffed and spat on the ground ignoring the sirens, the sounds, the sun and the sum of the events that had just occurred. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a hunting knife and in one swift movement, flung it at Kyouraku._

_It was a fatal hit…_

_Shunsui fell to the ground with a knife deep in his chest. The blade had gone through and punctured his heart. He had only a few hours if not, minutes to live. He pulled the blade, but it was lodged in tight. The more he pulled, the more he bled out internally. Eventually, death overcame him and as his body grew paler, his eyes began to close._

_"At least I didn't go down without a fucking fight then," Grimmjow laughed before feeling the combined weight of ten husky police drag his to the ground at gunpoint. _

_"I... agree wholeheartedly Grimmjow," Gin said giving a thumb up before feeling the cold steel of a gun on his neck. The two were read their Miranda Rights before being man-handled into a police car. Grimmjow looked outside his window at the E.M.S ambulance outside carrying Shunsui Kyouraku on a covered stretcher into the back of the vehicle. He laughed and crossed his legs leaning back into the cramped squadron car. Gin looked out at the mourning police through his window with a smile. Two men looked back at him, anger and resentment rising in their faces as the two was driven away._

_It was a very dark day in the history of the Karakura Town Police Department as they lost three brave and honorable allies..._

-Present day, September 16th, 3:51 p.m.-

Grimmjow looked over at his fellow convicted partner and noticed the scar that the bullet had left on his hand. It was a dark brown raised scar that was soft to the touch. The exit on his palm was the same also. He looked back with a smile and a wave.

"Well Grimmjow, are ya ready fer a long life behind bars in a prison cell?" he asked as the two were loaded into an off white paddy wagon. Grimmjow looked at him and scoffed loudly shrugging one of the guards off of him as he lifted himself into the ride to prison. He flashed his blue eyes towards him and spoke loudly for all to hear.

"Whatever Gin, they won't keep my ass locked up for long!" The officers rushed him into the paddy wagon and soon the two were on their way to the penitentiary. The inside of the vehicle smelled of rubber cement and looked very old and worn out with claw marks etched into the frame of the car. Gin eyed them carefully noting the patterns they made. The pitter-patter of rain alerted them to the rain falling outside. It fell heavy and soon the streets were wet with rainwater and shallow puddles on the sidewalks.

"You know what Gin; I'm not really looking forward to this prison shit," Grimmjow muttered over the engine and rain.

"I don't blame ya Grimmjow. I mean 'Life without Parole' is a very long time if ya think about it," Gin drawled out with a frown.

"As soon we get in this place, it'll be time to set some ground rules with those other inmates. Who knows, maybe they'll set us up in solitary if we behave well enough."

Gin laughed loudly at his friends joke. "Well, at least the place'll accept us as we are. It'll be a long 'un for us, but we'll get through somehow. At least they'll give is phone calls 'n visitors and things like that."

Grimmjow nodded slightly reclining in the seat glaring at the outside world. Today, he and his friend were no longer free but prisoners in one of the area's largest penitentiaries. The orange jumpsuit would be his only outfit and the chains would be a daily accessory. Gin would miss being with his only friend, Rangiku Matsumoto. He would miss sitting out on his porch on long summer evening eating popsicles and telling funny stories. That would be just another story to tell Grimmjow; that is if he wanted to hear them at all. This whole thing was serious business and dangerous also.

They couldn't wait to carry on the rest of their lives…

-Karakura Police HQ in Downtown Karakura-

The four memorial photographs of the three fallen officers hung coldly on the boarded wall of the police headquarters. Each with signatures from comrades who would never see them again. Kyouraku received the bulk of the signatures since everyone knew him and his assistant. To think that in almost three weeks it would've been his thirty-seventh year working for the police along with his long time and very close friend, Jyuushiro Ukitake. Ukitake along with two others were veterans in the force and also being the highest ranking officers. The man was getting on in years, but his body would've fooled you. His ghost white hair trailed behind him as he sipped a hot cup of tea. He suffered from TB, tuberculosis, a fatal disease if left untreated. But it didn't bother him much these days, although it altered his appearance by making him rather pale in the face and his constant sick days in the winter months. He remembered how Kyouraku had surprised him with a whole trove of presents for his 29th birthday. In one of the boxes came an autographed picture frame and a few hundred dollars which he used for his medical bills. It was the best birthday he'd ever had in his life; but now he and his assistant along with another good friend Shuuhei were gone from this earth. He knew he would see them again soon and he really couldn't wait until then.

He rounded the corner still sipping the tea from his cup when he crossed paths with another good friend of his, Retsu Unohana. The woman looked at him with a smile and stepped by him. Her hair braided into one large braid going down to her back. In her hand was a stack of vanilla folders containing profiles on apprehended criminals from years ago to just last week. She gave a look at Jyuushiro's face. It was somber and slightly depressing to look at for long periods of time. It was evident that the death of his friends and comrades still showed through his emotions. She located a desk and placed the giant stack of folders down carefully before giving him a hug a reassurance. Jyuushiro hugged back letting a few tears slip down his cheeks and to her uniform.

"It will be alright Ukitake, they're in a better place now and they wouldn't be very happy to see you crying over them now. It'll be alright," she soothed releasing the hug. Jyuushiro wiped stray tears from his face and stared into her eyes.

"Thank you Retsu," he said clearing his throat and drinking the rest of the tea. Unohana smiled gently and picked up the stack of folders before walking off again. Remembering something, she called his name.

"Yamamoto says that there will be a meeting today to discuss the next members of our team. Be there at five o' clock sharp he said."

Jyuushiro nodded and walked away back to his office to sit down and stare at the picture of he and Kyouraku back in the academy.

-Five o' two p.m. at the Karakura Police Department-

"The available candidates for lieutenant and captain are: Ishida Uryu, Yasutora Chad, Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo. Now take your time looking over the profiles and comments about each one. If push comes to shove then we will wither choose all four or choose none. Either way, we need their services. The captains looked over the pictures carefully and read their profiles. Unohana carefully handled the folder containing Yasutora Chad's information and looked over it. Finally the folders were passed back to the center seat of Warden Yamamoto. The man had served for over fifty years and showed no signs of retiring. He sat in the chair, back arched with the chair's own back and neatly stacked the folders on top of each other.

"Now then, tell me your opinions on each folder starting with you Kuchiki."

Byakuya Kuchiki sat hunched over slightly on the table with his hands clasped together covering his bottom jaw. The man was a legend in the police force with stories that he single handedly stopped a car chase by not only stopping the criminals but saving thousands of lives when both cars stopped mere yards in front of a nuclear power plant. He had received numerous awards and achievements and was next in line to be warden himself should Warden Yamamoto ever retire.

"The boy, Abarai Renji, he seems top class potential for my own lieutenant. He has skill and would do nicely as an assistant."

The table came alive with nods and murmurs of understanding. Yamamoto pointed towards the bulking figure of Sajin Komamura, the quieter more reclusive member of the force. He wore a hooded garb over his head at all times making his true face a mystery. He voiced his opinion on Yasutora and Ishida then passed the buck over to Unohana who also voted for both Yasutora and Ishida. Next came the youngest member of the force, Hitsugaya. Looking at the profile of Kurosaki he voiced his opinion for him and him only. Next were Soi Fon then Zaraki Kenpachi, then Mayuri Kurotsuchi, you placed their votes on both Kurosaki and Renji. Last came Jyuushiro. With red eyes and a scratchy throat he voiced his opinion on Kurosaki alone. Warden Yamamoto nodded in agreement. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the meeting and soon everyone started to file out.

"Man I'm beat. I guess I go home to Yachiru and work out a bit," Zaraki said stretching and grabbing his jacket. Soi Fon waved goodbye to the spiked haired man as he walked through the door and out into the rainstorm with nothing but a jacket over his head. Jyuushiro decided it was time for him to leave also. Gathering his things, he headed outside glad he brought his umbrella today. Waving goodbye to Unohana he stopped a taxi and got inside with a frown on his face. Byakuya was next to leave. Carrying only a briefcase and a small personal umbrella he walked towards the parking lot towards his black colored car. Unohana sighed deciding to stay a little while longer. Sitting in her office chair she stared at the picture of her Jyuushiro and Shunsui in the academy. Jyuushiro's arms were around her shoulders along with Kyouraku's. Times were funnier and happier back then in the academy; now with one of the key players gone, she wondered if things would ever go back to the way things were before. She looked at the picture until tears welded in her eyes she placed it aside and placed her head in her hands, sobbing quietly over her friend.

-Karakura State Penitentiary, 6:09 p.m.-

The rain only got heavier and heavier as the paddy wagon pulled up to the gates of Karakura State Penitentiary. Grimmjow and Gin were leaded off the wagon quickly and roughly as they stared up into the building. Gin smiled despite the predicament they were in and Grimmjow stared with blue eyes and a growl. With a strong push by the butt of a rifle, they were led inside slowly; their orange jumpsuits getting soaked to the marrow.

"Ready fer camp Grimmjow?" Gin asked with sarcasm in his voice. Grimmjow ignored him and kept walking, back aching from the rifle push and wrists red and swollen from the handcuffs. Walking inside the dry building showed little to no comfort.

The prison was lit with dull orange lights overhead swinging with a creek. The floors were stained with unknown black streaks and skid marks from shoes. It smelled of neglect and old clothes from years and years ago. The smell already drove Grimmjow mad, but he had to get used to it since this was his new home. The cells block was to their right and left with the gym in front of them and also the courtyard for weights and other things.

"This year'll be fun. I think I'm beginnin' to love camp now," Gin spoke again with more sarcasm.

"Gin, shut the fuck up," Grimmjow said as he was pushed towards the cellblock to his immediate left and Gin to his right.

Giving a slight wave Grimmjow was led off into the left hand cellblock, awaiting his new room with heavy anticipation. With smirked closing his blue eyes and absorbing the sights and sounds of the prison.

This was going to be a long camp…

* * *

**Author's Notes Two: **Whew, this was a pain to write since it took over six hours but it was indeed worth it. I am extremely proud of this chapter as a whole especially with the part at the Karakura Police HQ. Just to show what a good sport I am, I will give you a quick glimpse at the next chapter.

_Grimmjow stared at the skinny man with anger running lines across his face. It was bad enough that he stepped on his hand on purpose but now the bastard wanted to fight him. Rolling up his sleeves he balled his fists glaring evilly at the black haired eye-patched man. He laughed and threw the first punch but was stopped cold in Grimmjow's grip. He returned the punch with full force into his face. His blood littered the pavement and even a few molars and a bicuspid plinked to the ground._

_Clutching his jaw the black haired man cursed at Grimmjow._

_"Fuck you, you bastard. How dare you hit me, Nnoitra Jiruga you lowly piece of shit I'll fucking kill you!"_

**Author's Note Part Three: **Well I hope you enjoyed that little preview of Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next; Nel will be introduced and so will a few others.

-Vichy is out!


	2. Grimmjow's Fight

Freedom

By: Vichy

**Author's Notes: **Welcome to Chapter Two everyone. I believe I made a few mistakes about the police and things. I apologize for the mistakes I made in the first chapter; I haven't watched any good police television in a few months and I'm working with what is stored in my memory. But anyway, enjoy this new chapter for me.

CHAPTER TWO: Grimmjow's Fight

Thirteen hours had passed since both Gin and Grimmjow had been incapacitated in Karakura State Penitentiary. Both were separated; kept very far apart with rows and rows of cells between them. Grimmjow took prison rather well since the only thing he did in the place was sleep and eat a warm meal. Gin on the other hand stayed up most of the night writing on scraps of paper given to him by the chief. He had fallen asleep at about three thirty, but four hours later it was time to wake up.

Breakfast was served promptly at eight o' clock in the cafeteria. Oatmeal with two varieties of juice; not much of a choice, but you had no choices in prison. Grabbing a scratched up blue tray, Gin received his breakfast with a smile. Choosing apple juice over the latter orange juice he stepped out of line to spot Grimmjow. To his luck, Grimmjow was seated on the left corner wall alone on his end, but a crowd of people down the table.

"Grimmjow, how's jail been treatin' ya? " Gin asked sliding onto the circular seat with his food. Grimmjow played with the grayish oatmeal then dropped the spoon to the tray with a stressed sigh. He looked up with his glistening blue eyes at his former partner.

"Hell in a hand basket Gin," he replied. "This place sucks ass; I'm tired of it already. It smells, the lights are so annoying and the food here tastes like shit with sugar." He pushed the tray off the table and grinned as he heard the splat of the oatmeal on the white tiled floor.

"Well it could be worse that it already is Grimmjow. Count yerself lucky ya ain't got into a fight yet."

Grimmjow muttered to himself and locked his arms. Gin continued to eat the food, ignoring the bland taste of the oatmeal and the diluted apple juice. Grimmjow looked at the man eat and continued to wonder how he could eat that slop and not be sick of it. The mere look of the oatmeal's color made his stomach rumble in protest. Gin looked up with his usual smile and wiped his mouth with the paper napkin beside the juice.

"Gin riddle me this; how can you eat this crap and not be sick?" Grimmjow asked amazed somewhat. Gin switched his attention to the question and replied.

"I just ignore the taste I guess. It really isn't that hard to."

Grimmjow grumbled understanding the answer. Uncrossing his arms, he stood and stretched waving a goodbye to Gin.

"Have fun with your slop Gin. I'm going to see what kind of weights these people have." Gin nodded and continued to eat ignoring the sounds around him.

-Karakura Police HQ in Downtown Karakura-

Sunlight poured into the spacious office room of Retsu Unohana as she entered quietly. Placing her black briefcase down beside the plywood desk she sipped a bit of the black coffee she held in her hands. Today was going to be a long day, she could feel it. But at least they had something to do there. Word had gotten out around the Headquarters that Neliel Tu Oderschvank was spotted in the western part of the city. The famous woman who had eluded police for five years was back in town. Wanted for not only escaping Karakura Prison, but also Grand Theft Auto and petty larceny. Warrants for her arrest were issued the day they found out about her and her crimes and eventually she was found and arrested.

But just four months into her fifteen year stay, she escaped through a tunnel dug in the courtyard. She was last spotted forty miles from Karakura Town and now she was back; undoubtedly committing a more crimes. There had been reports of an aqua green haired woman stealing money from people's cars and purses before taking off to places unknown. Unohana frowned as she drunk the hot beverage.

"Hey Unohana, the results of last night's meeting is posted on the bulletin board out front if you didn't know yet," said Toushiro Hitsugaya peeking into the office. He was very young to be a fully fledged officer, but his skill said otherwise. He had the determination and intelligence that most envied around the office. Unohana smiled and nodded as she slowly stood up and walked around the corner to the bulletin board.

Upon looking at the board, she spied Juushiro drinking ginger tea, standing with his right arm folded across the left. He double took and smiled as soon as he saw her. She smiled back and read the posted results.

It seems only three of the four made it into the Karakura Police squadron. Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo and Yasutora Chad. Just as Byakuya had requested, Renji was to work under him as his partner starting tomorrow. Both Yasutora Chad and Kurosaki Ichigo were to start in precisely one week. Chad under the mysterious Sajin Komamura and Ichigo under Zaraki Kenpachi. Kenpachi smiled as he spotted the orange haired boy's name over his own.

Kenpachi was a "leap before you look" kind of person who also believed in "shoot first, ask questions later". With this rookie under him, things would get interesting enough for him to get there on time. Komamura was quiet. He'd been that way ever since his only friend Kaname Tousen left to live in another area. He was lonely and everyone knew, but few actually asked to have a conversation with him or even share anything with him.

"So Unohana, Soi Fon, how do you think we'll fare with these three new recruits working with us?" Juushiro asked sipping the last bit of his ginger tea.

"I say it'll be interesting around here finally. Maybe the three will actually bring some life in this place," Soi Fon answered rubbing her temples.

"I believe it'll at least be nice to talk to three new faces around here," Unohana said drinking the last of her coffee. Juushiro smiled and nodded before turning around and walking back to his office.

-Karakura State Penitentiary-

Breakfast had been served and now it was time for the inmates to take their little recess break. The yard was seemingly dry, save the few puddles here and there. All of the prisoners filled outside in one straight line; with the help of the guards posted beside the wall. The array of prisoners took to various places of exercise. Some went directly to the weights; others went to play a few sports. Some just stood on the wall to get some sun. Gin was one of those people. He stood on the peeling white painted wall and watched the unenthusiastic inmates either lift weights, run around, or play their sports. Beside him stood a man a few inches shorter than him with bubblegum pink hair. He wore white rimmed glasses that were scratched and smudged with fingerprints. The fabric of the jumpsuits wouldn't allow for cleaning so he used the paper thin napkins from the cafeteria. Gin unfolded his arms and sent a wave towards the pink haired stranger.

"Good Morning stranger," he greeted with his usual smile. The pink haired man turned to him and raised an eyebrow over his glasses. With a slight wave he spoke up, baffled at Gin's greeting.

"Uh, good morning to you too I guess."

"What's your name?" Gin was determined to drag on the conversation as long as he could.

"Szayel. Szayel Aporro Grantz."

"Well hello Szayel, my name's Gin. A pleasure t' meet ya," Gin said shaking his hand. Szayel pushed back his glasses as he watched his arm move up and down without his permission. Releasing his arm Gin turned back towards the sun flooded courtyard.

"So what are y' in here for?"

"Cruel and Unusual Punishment. I did some experiments on a few people and got busted for it. I only have seven more years tomorrow. What did you do?"

"Me and my blue eyed, blue haired friend over there," he pointed to Grimmjow laying on the bench weightlifting. "Robbed a bank 'n killed a few cops getting away; along with a few hostages. We both have life, so we won't be getting out anytime soon." He chuckled and folded his arms behind him. Szayel looked warily at him then took a step to the side for distance.

"You both and that guy over there walking around your friend," he said pointing to a pale skinned man stepping around Grimmjow. He stared at the two with green eyes before walking off somewhere exclusive only to himself.

"Ulquiorra has life too, well right now anyway. He might get the death sentence if the verdict comes back in about three weeks."

"Why, what did he do? Wait, the same Ulquiorra that murdered those people in that park? I thought he was already dead."

Szayel shook his head. "Nope; he's been in here for about eight years out of his life sentence and he doesn't even care. People stay away from him for fear he might try to kill them, but he won't I promise you that. He's actually a good person to talk to."

"Wow, call him over so we can have a nice conversation with him." Szayel shook his head 'no'.

"Sorry Gin, but there are times when he doesn't want to talk. He prefers to be by himself practically all the time."

Gin's smiled turned straight as he looked at his fellow inmates. Szayel didn't want to talk anymore, as he left to find someone that he remembered he had a question for.

0-0-0

Grimmjow had worked up a good enough sweat for him to stop for a break. He had just found out that his limit had dropped from 140 to 110 pounds. He had to start working out again since he was getting 'flabby'. He closed his eyes and wiped the sweat off of his forehead when he felt a sharp pain erupt from his hand. His palm was red but other than that, it was ok. Demanding to know who stepped on his hand he shot up and looked around for the culprit. A raven haired man with a white eyepatch chuckled to himself as he walked away from the blue haired man. Grimmjow growled and rubbed his palm to help quell the pain still stinging his nerves.

"Hey you watch were you going why you, you bastard," he yelled standing up. The raven haired man turned around with a disturbing smile and spoke up.

"You have a problem asshole?" He asked Grimmjow, stopping in his place. Grimmjow walked up towards him and stared him in the eye.

"Do _you_ have a problem?" was his reply.

"Fuck you and yeah I did it, what the hell are you going to do about it; you can't beat my ass."

"Whatever fag, I don't have time for you."

The man laughed and placed his hands on his waist. He glared at Grimmjow humorously soon folding his arms as he spoke up again.

"Like I said, you can't beat my ass pretty boy."

Grimmjow stared at the skinny man with anger running lines across his face. It was bad enough that he stepped on his hand on purpose but now the bastard wanted to fight him. Rolling up his sleeves he balled his fists glaring evilly at the black haired eye-patched man. He laughed and threw the first punch but was stopped cold in Grimmjow's grip. He returned the punch with full force into his face. His blood littered the pavement and even a few molars and a bicuspid plinked to the ground.

Clutching his jaw the black haired man cursed at Grimmjow.

"Fuck you, you bastard. How dare you hit me, Nnoitra Jiruga, you lowly piece of shit; I'll fucking kill_ you!"_

Nnoitra swung again aiming for Grimmjow's jaw. Grimmjow dodged the punch and returned a kick to his shin. Trying his hardest to ignore the pain, Nnoitra sweep kicked Grimmjow causing him to fall to the ground hard. Grabbing the leg on his jumpsuit, Grimmjow dragged him to the ground landing blows to his face and neck. Nnoitra grabbed his throat and forced him back to the ground, kicking him hard in his sides. Grimmjow grimaced at the repetitive pain erupting from his sides. Grabbing his ankle, Nnoitra was slammed face first onto the ground and began to receive a savage punch in the back of his head. By now a crowd had formed around the two fighting inmates. Gin and Szayel watched the fight intently. Gin continued to smile despite the beating his friend was now receiving.

"Aren't you going to help him at all?" Szayel asked him. Gin shook his head.

"No, that wouldn't be very fair now would it? It's much more entertainin' to watch him fight. Besides, when Grimmjow gets angry he seems t' beat up anyone in his way; better safe than sorry."

Nnoitra had gotten up from the barrage of punches that Grimmjow had given him and stood glaring at him evilly. Blood poured from his nose and mouth and large welts snaked around his neck from where Grimmjow had scratched him with his nails. Grimmjow's nose was broken in two places and his bottom lip was swollen and also bleeding. An abrasion from him being scraped across the pavement bled lightly on his chin. Nnoitra limped towards him ignoring any and all pain that stung his body. Grimmjow smirked and kicked him to the ground and stepped on his neck.

"I told you I didn't have time for you faggot," he spat. The bloody globule of saliva landed in his hair as he pressed down on his neck with his foot. Before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground by five prison guards and tazered repetitively. He yelled out in pain as the volts shot through his body. Nnoitra was roughly dragged up by five more guards. He gasped for breath, smiling at the tazered Grimmjow. Foam bubbled through corners of Grimmjow's mouth as he was dragged off into the compound. Gin watched and frowned with Szayel glancing at Nnoitra's labored breathing form.

"That's exactly why I didn't help 'im," Gin said walking away along with everyone else since the fight was over. Szayel was left standing in the same spot at Nnoitra who was dragged to the infirmary.

-Karakura Police HQ in Downtown Karakura-

"And who did you say robbed your car ma'am?" Toushiro Hitsugaya asked an elderly woman who had come into the department fifteen minutes ago.

"An aqua green haired woman wearing torn khaki pants and a dirty white shirt. She had a magenta like color painted under her eyes," she answered with tears in her eyes. Toushiro sighed and spoke again realizing who the woman had described.

"Ma'am, I will need for you to go see Captain Komamura down the hall and to you immediate right. He will help you with everything else," he directed her. The elderly woman bowed in thanks and went to see the man she was told to see. Toushiro sighed and reclined into his chair placing a hand under his chin to hold up his head. Reports like this had been coming in all day for the last five hours. At least the rumor had been filed as truth. Neliel Tu Oderschvank was back, but why was the question. He thought of somewhat logical answers, but none seemed to fit her personality.

"Hello Toushiro how's the day been treating you?" It was Lieutenant Izuru Kira, the seemingly invisible policeman. Kira had been in and out of the building on daily basis going to the prisons to visit a few people to see how they were doing. He had yet to visit his old friend, Ichimaru Gin, though he was planning to sooner or later. Toushiro waved to him and sat up making his desk rattle slightly.

"Not good at all. We've had so many reports of someone breaking into cars and homes that I personally want to catch this woman and lock her away for good. You have heard the rumors right?"

"Yeah I've heard from Matsumoto last night that she was in the area."

"Matsumoto? Is she doing alright?"

Rangiku Matsumoto was once Toushiro's lieutenant, but due to her constant drinking, she was fired only two years into her career. She regretted it deeply, but her new job paid just as much as being a police officer.

"She's fine; I'll tell her you asked about her when I talk to her. She also said that the two who killed Shuuhei, Kyouraku and Nanao are in prison for life. It was on the news last night, but I missed it. She seemed really sad since Ichimaru had gone to trial for the crimes."

"Well he deserved it. He and that Grimmjow guy murdered three of our best people and friends of mine. Not to mention they permanently scarred Ukitake and Unohana. The two were and are still upset about the whole thing."

Kira reclined on the doorpost and nodded at Toushiro's words. Gin had been a good friend to Matsumoto and he for years and when he committed the unthinkable, Kira could barely grasp what had happened. Matsumoto cried for days when she heard about what Gin had done. Now the two were closer than before and both promised to visit him in prison when they got the time for it.

"I guess you're right about that. But still it's sad to know that he would do something like that, and with a colleague."

Toushiro stared at the papers on his desk then back up to Kira noticing the person behind him.

"Excuse me Kira, but I have yet another visitor behind you. I'll see you later on ok?" Kira nodded and walked off down the hallway letting the brunette haired woman enter the office of Toushiro Hitsugaya.

0-0-0

Kenpachi Zaraki sat feet propped up on his desk staring out into the white painted and tiled hallway. He'd heard the rumors too, but it didn't concern him any. He'd never seen that girl before, and nor did he want to. All he cared about right now was the new person he was to get next week. He already had two good lieutenants, hopefully this Kurosaki kid would add up to them too. A sharp rap on his door alerted him to the visitor standing there.

"Yachiru, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised. The tiny pink haired girl bounced around his office tinkering with the small knick-knacks she made for his office.

"Ikkaku-chan brought me here. What'cha doing'?" she asked tossing one of the snow globes she gave to him up and down watching the fake snow swirl around. Kenpachi lowered his feet to the floor.

"Nothing right now Yachiru. I haven't done anything all day."

"Well, Ken-chan, you should get out and do something then. Howabout going to a restaurant or something like that," she suggested to him.

Kenpachi thought about it and nodded to Yachiru. "Good idea Yachiru; it'll be something to do since nothing's going on right now."

Grabbing his grey jacket, he walked out of his office with Yachiru In tow. But before he left completely, he called to his bald headed lieutenant, Madara Ikkaku.

"Hey Ikkaku, take over for me," he yelled waving to him. Ikkaku nodded quickly still staring at the spot Kenpachi was just standing in. Kenpachi headed outside to the parking lot, Yachiru happily skipping behind him when she stopped suddenly looking at a greenish-haired woman robbing one of the many cars.

"Ken-chan, look!" she pointed out to the woman. Kenpachi looked at the woman…breaking into his car! Reaching for his gun, he shot the ground right by her alerting her to his presence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?! That's my car!" he yelled running towards her. The greenish haired woman turned tail and ran away from the car with Kenpachi behind her. He instantly recognized her by her features. Aqua green hair, magenta line under her eyes; it was Neliel Tu Oderschvank. He shot two more bullets, both missing by inches. The gun clicked indicating that the chamber was empty. Kenpachi stopped to reload but by the time he looked up, she was gone. He growled angrily and threw the gun to the ground as Yachiru approached.

"Ken-chan, the only think stolen from the car were the things you keep in the front of your car some of those important papers that you use to get in certain places," Yachiru said panting slightly. Kenpachi turned wide-eyed as he realized what she was talking about. Yelling out loud, he walked back to the headquarters with Yachiru behind him skipping.

-Karakura State Penitentiary –

"If you sit me by that bastard I swear I'll rip his fucking throat out with my bare hands!" Grimmjow screamed as he was brought into the infirmary along with Nnoitra. The doctors came out with gauze, bandages, iodine, rubbing alcohol and other things to treat their various wounds. Nnoitra rolled his eyes at Grimmjow and sat up for his cuts and scrapes to be cleaned.

"Stop yelling bitch," he said with a slight smile. Grimmjow had had enough of his mouth. Making a leap off the table, he attempted to grab the man's throat again, but was stopped by the guards beside him. Nnoitra only laughed at his feeble attempt before wincing at the alcohol's sting on his cuts and scrapes.

"Goddamn, can you make that hurt anymore?!" he growled as one doctor tightly wrapped the gauze and bandages together on his arm. Grimmjow had it no better. He had to receive stitches for the cut on his arm. Bringing out a bit of thread and a needle, another doctor made quick work of the cut. It took eleven minutes, but the two were good as new, despite the bandages and other things. Grimmjow walked out with two guard escorts behind him. Gin stood beside the door with his arms folded and a smile.

"Are ya all better now Grimmjow?" he asked with a chuckle. Grimmjow ignored him and continued walking towards his cellblock.

Gin stood feet behind him arms still folded when a guard came up to him. Surprised, Gin turned around to meet him.

"Ichimaru Gin, you have a visitor waiting for you," he said. Gin frowned in thought and followed the guard to the visitor room. Upon entering, he discovered someone he hadn't seen in a long time—his old friend, Sosuke Aizen. Sitting in front of him and reaching for the jet black phone, he greeted Aizen.

"Hello Aizen, how's the outside world been to ya?" he asked him with a smile.

"It's been well Gin. I have some news to tell you if you don't mind."

"Hmm, it depends; who is it?"

"It's about Neliel…"

* * *

**Author's Notes Part Two: **It was a challenge to think about the prison fight and how to add in Nnoitra and Szayel. But aren't you glad that I added them in this story? I think this chapter is another work of art since my favorite scene was the fight between Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Well I leave you with a simple preview of the next chapter…

_"I don't give a flying fuck if Neliel is back; she's going to get caught regardless so why should I care?" Grimmjow scoffed folding his arms._

_"Because Aizen told me that she's doin' all this stealin' for a plan."_

_"What kinda of plan Gin?"_

_"T' get us out of here and somewhere away from the police when we do escape. I would give this girl another chance Grimmjow."_

_Grimmjow rolled his eyes before locking them on a familiar face. Nnoitra glared at him evilly causing him to tear away his gaze angrily. Sighing heavily, he stared at Gin with his hypnotic blue eyes._

_"As long as she gets me away from this place and that fucking faggot over there," he said to him._

-Vichy is out!


	3. New Recruits and Old Comrades

Freedom

By: Vichy

**Author's Note**: Thank you once again for taking the time to read this fan-fiction of mine. I've been having thought troubles, but I think my thoughts are straight and now I can finally write out this chapter. So please enjoy and point out mistakes for me please.

CHAPTER THREE: New Recruits and Old Comrades

"Neliel? Where's the darlin' now and what's she been up ta?" Gin asked twirling his fingers around in a mini-circle.

"She's back in town and she says she'll help get you two out of here. Frankly I don't think she'll pull it off. But then again, she's been stealing all of these things to buy off something. She hasn't told me yet, but it will be worthwhile she says."

Aizen smirked. Gin and Neliel had known each other for a few months before Gin had been captured all in thanks of a certain robbery/murder. Neliel had been a successful thief and had stolen most of the police's arsenal from their own lockers. Grimmjow had only seen her once, and from that brief meeting, he called her "a scary little pit-pocket who wouldn't be worth five rat asses later on in life".

Gin began to rap his fingers on the desk staring at Aizen with the same smile as before.

"I'll talk to Grimmjow about it. He'll be t' happy t' know that he'll be out of this place and away from, heh, mortal enemies."

"Oh, has he made a friend?" Aizen's sarcasm evident in his tone of voice.

"Oh the two are very close now. They even exchanged friendly blows just hours earlier. I say they'll be inseparable." Gin smiled and gave a slight chuckle at his own joke. Aizen did also and soon stopped, brushing back his hair from his vision.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Gin. And give Grimmjow my greetings for me; I know he misses me dearly." And with that, Aizen got up and walked away thanking the guard for the visit. Luckily, no one had heard their conversation, being wrapped up in their own. Gin turned around in the swivel chair and ruffled out his orange jumpsuit. He walked away smiling and thinking of what Aizen had told him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't give a flying fuck if_ Neliel_ is back; she's going to get caught regardless so why should I care?" Grimmjow scoffed folding his arms.

"Because Aizen told me that she's doin' all this stealin' for a plan."

"What kind of plan Gin?"

"T' get us out of here and somewhere away from the police when we do escape. I would give this girl another chance Grimmjow."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before locking them on a familiar face. Nnoitra glared at him evilly causing him to tear away his gaze angrily. Sighing heavily, he stared at Gin with his hypnotic blue eyes.

"As long as she gets me away from this place and that fucking faggot over there," he said to him. Gin laughed cracking his knuckles.

"Thanks Grimmjow. Trust me; if Aizen says she'll get us out, then it'll be done. You know Aizen keeps his word."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and got up from the bench he sat on. Turning back around to face Gin he spoke lowly not to attract attention.

"When did he say she'll be here?"

"I don't know yet. He'll probably be back t' tell us soon though."

Grimmjow grumbled and walked away from his partner jamming his hands into the pockets on his jumpsuit. Gin took the extra space as a sign to relax. He propped his feet up and lolled his head from side to side hoping to nod off slightly. He was interrupted by a familiar face and voice.

"Hey Gin, mind if I sit here?"

Gin moved his feet allowing Szayel to sit a ways away from him. Szayel wasn't in a good mood. He looked pale and on his brow ran a long red cut that stretched from his left eye to the middle of his right. A bruise made his wrist look putrid and the discoloration leaking from it made it hard to look at.

"Geez Szayel, what happened to you? You look terrible."

"Oh it's nothing. Just a few things I've been working on in my cell. Some things spilled around and I cut myself on some jagged stone along the wall; nothing to be worried about. I wish I could say the same for your friend Grimmjow. Nnoitra is pissed that he got his ass kicked by a new guy. We keep telling him to let it go, but he won't let it go."

"'We' who?"

"Just me, Zommari and Aaroniero; we hang around him often enough, but out of fear mostly. Nnoitra is a real pain and like you saw earlier today, he isn't a bad fighter."

"Well Grimmjow can take care of himself I'm sure of that. "

"That I'm sure of too, but Nnoitra gets real butthurt if he doesn't get revenge. He'll be after your blue haired friend as long as he stays here."

Gin rubbed his chin and gave a glance at Szayel who was now nursing the bruise on his arm. He had to think about this one. That Nnoitra guy did look brutal. Just the way he fought earlier made Gin frown from the ferocity of his blows. He managed to do a heavy number on Grimmjow by breaking his nose and giving him stitches.

"Just asking Szayel. What did Nnoitra do exactly to land him here?" Szayel pondered for a few quick seconds before turning back to Gin.

"Rape mostly. Nnoitra's a sexist so he figures he can do whatever he wants with women nowadays. He forgets that we live in a different time than ninety years ago." He laughed and stretched slightly.

"Oh, so how long is he in here for?" Gin asked.

"Fifteen years I believe is what he told me. So far, this is his tenth."

"Wow, not too long to go huh?"

"Nope."

The conversation was cut short by a loud grunt from Zommari directing Szayel to get over there pronto. Szayel dismissed himself and trotted by Gin.

-Karakura Police HQ-

A week had passed just as it should have, just slower and more drawn out. The new recruits were due to arrive in a matter of minutes. Everyone ran about straightening everything up and even themselves to impress the newbies. Jyuushiro straightened the navy blue tie on his neck and gave a slight cough. He looked to Unohana and waved to catch her attention. She peered in at his office and gave a wave back.

"Jyuushiro, calm down; it won't be that bad. They're just recruits. Kenpachi doesn't care, see, look at him."

Kenpachi really didn't care. With his shirt out of the normal tucked state and his slacks slightly wrinkled, he gave the impression of a bum-like officer. Yachiru sat on his shoulders, rustling his hair making the tiny bells on the end jingle lightly. Jyuushiro sighed.

"But he _always_ looks like that. I just want to make a good impression for the recruits." Unohana nodded in response and gave him a slight hug.

"Just relax. You know getting stressed isn't the wisest thing for you especially with your sickness."

"I know I know, but I can't---"he inhaled and exhaled as Unohana gave him a stern look. He closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them again to look at Unohana's radiant eyes.

"You're right, I'm calming down, calming down, calming down." Jyuushiro rotated his shoulders and walked outside of his office with Unohana. The loud murmur ceased when the down's handle turned and rattled. All eyes were fixed on the two people walking in at the moment. The first one in was Kurosaki Ichigo. With orange hair and brown eyes, he was a sight. He was clad in navy slacks and a button down white shirt equipped with a navy tie like the rest. The second was the very tall Yasutora Chad clad in the same exact apparel as his friend.

There was another long silence before someone spoke up in greeting. Renji stood beside Byakuya with his arms folded staring at his two friends from the academy.

"Hello and welcome to Karakura Police Headquarters. My name is Retsu Unohana, Forth Division Captain; if you have any questions then please ask me or anyone else." She bowed and in return, the two new recruits bowed back. Soon the peanut gallery dispersed leaving a in its wake a loud murmur of talk about the new recruits. Unohana gave a slight smile to Jyuushiro who caught it at the last second. A slight tap on his shoulder alerted him to a person wanting something. Turning around, his hair flowing swiftly, he spotted Ichigo and gave a smile.

"Ah yes, may I help you?" He asked in his usual nice voice. Ichigo jammed his hands in his pockets and stumbled out with the question he was going to ask.

"Um, do you know where a Zaraki Kenpachi is?" he finally managed to say. Jyuushiro looked around until he found Kenpachi talking to Yachiru in his office. His spiked hair very noticeable even in a crowd.

"Do you see that man with the spiked hair? That's who you're looking for."

"Thank you very much."

"You're Welcome."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chad was having an easier time with his search for the mysterious captain, Sajin Komamura. After asking around the office and looking for the garbed captain. He found him working at his desk shuffling papers and writing down statements from the previous day's victims of Neliel's thieving spree. A quick series of knocks alerted him to the presence of a visitor.

"Um…yes may I help you?" He asked staring through the darkness of the robe. Chad stared him in the eyes, from where he could guess and spoke up.

"Yes, I'm the new recruit in your division, Yasutora Chad. Komamura nodded and directed him to take a seat. Chad nodded and sat in the chair close to his desk eyeing the papers that fell everywhere.

"So today is your first day here; well I welcome you to Seventh Division. I'm sure you, my lieutenant Tetsuzamon Iba, and I will become good company." They shook hands and proceeded to talk about the jobs he was to carry out in his new position.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you're Kurosaki huh? Well it is a pleasure to meet the new meat in my division." Kenpachi slapped the boy on the back hard causing a loud thump to travel through the hallways and heads turning to see what made the noise. Ichigo flinched as the sting stayed and crept up his back giving him a slight throbbing headache that subsided after a while.

"That… really hurt." The words jumbling out of his mouth as he still writhed from the pain of the slap. Kenpachi laughed causing the bells in his head to jingle loudly.

"You'll get used to that soon enough," he said trying his hardest not to laugh again. Ichigo walked carefully out off the office but was stopped by Yachiru grabbing his pants leg.

"Wait, Ken-chan isn't done with you yet," she said with a smile. Kenpachi dragged the boy back into his office and sat him down in the chair. Ichigo flinched at the pain shooting up his back. Kenpachi stifled laugh before talking again, this time without a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well since you're with me, you'll have the golden opportunity to work with actual criminals. I sure do hope you know how to handle a gun."

Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Well that's great 'cause guess what; your first assignment is today. I've just gotten a call that there is a heist in progress in the jewelry store a few miles from here. So if you're ready, then I'm ready. Let's get to a car and be on our way then." Ichigo nodded and quickly got up to pass Kenpachi fearing another backslap. Kenpachi laughed at the speed he took to pass him while picking up Yachiru and placing her on his shoulders.

"Um, any reason why you're bringing a kid with you at all; that's really dangerous for her!" Ichigo snapped pointing at the pink haired girl giggling at his 'serious' voice.

"Relax, Yachiru usually goes everywhere with me. She's rather helpful for relaying information that I missed in anyway."

Ichigo gave a drawn out sigh and got into the black and white patrol car with Kenpachi getting in the driver's side and Yachiru sitting in the backseat.

-Karakura State Penitentiary-

The week went by fast to the prisoners at the Karakura State Penitentiary. But some prisoners regretted the week's quickness. One instance would be Ulquiorra Schiffer. The verdict came two weeks earlier than anticipated and the verdict itself wasn't good news for the pallid green eyed man. Death by electrocution. Today was his last day to be alive and he decided to make conversations with the one person he knew would listen--- Szayel Apporo Grantz. Another person would be Nnoitra Jiruga, the man who fought Grimmjow. He fought him again, catching him off guard. Grimmjow never saw it coming to him and as a result, he received a broken nose, black eye, he lost a few teeth and three of his ribs were broken, bruised and shattered. Nnoitra laughed as he was carried off to the infirmary while he himself was carried off to solitary confinement; his eight time in ten years. Gin could only watch as his friend was dragged off in critical condition. Szayel only shook his head muttering, "I knew it would happen" over and over.

Ulquiorra made his way to Szayel and Gin staring at them with the same melancholy green eyes. There was use for the melancholy today people whispered. Szayel waved slightly towards him causing Gin to turn his head at the dead man walking.

"Well Ulquiorra, it's been real talking to you… Oh and this is Ichimaru Gin, my acquaintance for the past 15 days." Gin waved happily while Ulquiorra nodded slightly.

"So Ulquiorra, are ya at all scared of what's about t' happen to ya?" Gin asked folding his arms behind him.

"No not at all," Ulquiorra's answer was solemn and void of any and all emotion. Szayel frowned and sighed at the man. Ulquiorra inspected his fingernails then directed his attention to his palms, making sure they were clean.

"Ulquiorra, what's on your mind since you usually have something every time you talk to me," Szayel asked resting his head on the palm of his hand. Ulquiorra shook his head slowly and stared at him.

"Nothing today Szayel, but it has been nice to talk to you," he said looking at the guards coming for him.

"I guess I won't be seeing either of you again," he said walking away with a slight wave of his hand. Szayel waved back as well as Gin. After today, Ulquiorra would be no more than a corpse buried in the prison graveyard. Szayel waved goodbye to Gin for the day, sadness enveloping him as he watched Ulquiorra walk away with the two guards. Gin decided to split before a guard came up to him with a message.

"A visitor for me?" was his only reply.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gin made his way back to the visitor room looking at his visitor. No one other than his old blind friend, Kaname Tosen. Beside him stood his adopted son, Wonderweiss Margera staring through the glass and waiving at Gin. Gin smiled and waved back to the blond freckled boy who had now switched his attention to a small spider crawling on the walls. Gin sat down in front of Tosen and spoke with laughter through the black telephone.

"Tosen, long time no see; how have ya been doin' lately?"

"Very well Wonderweiss has been a handful though."

"Oh really," Gin laughed to himself. "How's that? What did the boy do t' ya?"

"Wonderweiss here has gotten himself suspended for fighting in school. I just told him about it not too long ago, and then he goes and gets into a fight with another little boy." Wonderweiss saddening at the mention of him fighting. He tucked his hands into the gray hoodie and lowered his head at an attempt to not be seen.

"Aw leave the boy alone Tosen. Regardless, he'll fight anyways, just let him enjoy it before he gets beat up himself." Wonderweiss had now switched his attention back to the spider which had gone back up to its web on the ceiling. Climbing on one of the chairs, he made a feeble attempt to reach it only to be stopped by Tosen's hands pulling him back down in the chair sternly.

"I trust you do know the reason why I came and visited you?" Tosen asked staring back at him with blank eyes behind his visor. Gin pondered in a mock stance making Wonderweiss laughed at the comical expression on his face.

"Ah Aizen sent ya didn't he?" Gin said striking a thought. Tosen gave a nod while sitting Wonderweiss back down in the seat after he had gotten up to try and get the same spider again.

"When will Neliel be here? Prayerfully in the next few days?"

"Sorry, in about another week or so, maybe five days, why?"

"Grimmjow got beat up pretty badly about a day ago. When I last checked on him, he was up and about rantin' on how he was going to get the guy who beat him up back for do that t' him. I told 'im that he was in solitary, but it only made it worse."

"I see, well no matter, we'll have you two out in a few," Tosen said in an audible low whisper. "Aizen told me Neliel was almost finished and was about to buy the item she would use to help you both. Hopefully she won't get caught by the police and get away clean."

Gin nodded twice before laying eyes on Wonderweiss and his antics with the spider.

"Mind if I talk to 'ol Wonderweiss for a sec?" he asked. Tosen shook his head and gave Wonderweiss the telephone. Wonderweiss looked at the phone before placing it on his ear.

"Heellooo," he asked his child-like voice staring at the smiling man behind the glass. Gin waved at him and reached into his pocket. In a few seconds he pulled out a chocolate bar covered in crushed peanuts. He slipped it under the counter window towards him. Wonderweiss's face lit up as he saw the wrapped candy parcel staring him in the face. He quickly opened the candy paper and dined on the chocolate bar happily. Tosen heard the paper crunching and guessed what it was.

"A treat Gin? Wow, I see you like kids now," he said with a chuckle.

"Naw, I jus' like little Wonderweiss here. He's a riot every time I watch 'im," Gin laughed. Wonderweiss gave him a thumb up before replying courtesies.

"Thank…you," he said through a mouthful of chocolate and peanuts. Gin nodded and waived for the guard.

"Remember Gin, five days," Tosen said before grabbing Wonderweiss's hand and walking out the door, thanking the guard.

Before Gin could leave the door opened again showing a face he remembered from childhood. Dressed in an over bearing button down shirt with pink and blue flowers along with skin tight blue jeans with white boots. Hair out and draped over her shoulders and also going down her back. Rangiku Matsumoto waved towards her friend as he stared with disbelief at his oldest friend sitting down in the bench. Next came another good friend of his from his earlier days. Garbed in his police uniform and a silver watch Third Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira walked in the door sitting next to Matsumoto, arms folded on the counter.

"Rangiku, Kira, it's so nice to see ya both. I honestly didn't expect to see you two today or ever for that matter."

* * *

**Authors Note's Part Two: **Well finally here it is the latest chapter. I figured since Wonderweiss loves Tosen so much he should be his adopted son. It actually fits the two perfectly. And about Ichigo, Kenny and the others. I totally suck and doing the exact personalities, so I try my hardest to get close to the exact thing, especially with Komamura.

I believe that Wonderweiss would get into a serious fight at school if he were allowed to go. But Tosen loves him too much to stay mad at him for long. I think it's really sweet, the two of them being father and adopted son.

And as expected, here's a preview of the next chapter:

_Nel back flipped dodging the bullet aimed for her head. Ichigo quickly reloaded the gun and aimed it again but found that the aqua green haired thief had vanished before their very eyes. Kenpachi sighed and whipped his forehead with the handkerchief Yachiru provided for him._

_"She got away again," he grumbled clenching his fists into tight, angry stressed balls. Yachiru frowned and patted Kenpachi on the shoulder, reassuring him for next time._

_"There won't be a next time Yachiru."_

_"Why Ken-chan?"_

_"Because I'm placing an APB on her."_

**-Vichy is Out!!**


	4. Neliel Tu and Gin Too

Freedom

By: Vichy

**Author's Note: **Thank you readers for taking the time to read my story. I really couldn't finish this without you all. And also the people who take the time and review. Thank you all for your support in this. Sorry, once more for getting some things wrong. I haven't seen a good prison show in ages and Cops is out of the question right now. But believe it or not, this is my first ever pairing story. We'll have either Grimmjow or Gin hooking up with Nel and we also have two subtle yet noticeable ones—Jyuushiro and Unohana and Matsumoto and Kira. I'm happy that I am able to do a pairing and not mess it up, whee!

CHAPTER FOUR: Neliel Tu and Gin Too

"Ken-chan, she's in here; the jewel thief," Yachiru said pointing a small finger at the glass outside of the jewelry store. Kenpachi nodded and removed his silver and black .38 from the holster on his waist. Ichigo gulped loudly and removed his pistol from it holster. Kenpachi gave a quick glance at his new recruit sighing at his current state.

"Ok, first off, suck it up; you won't die on my watch and you definitely won't get injured too badly since the person seems to not have any weapon of sorts. Second, she can't see us as long as we stay out of her line of sight out here, so get a grip and follow me, Kurosaki," he whispered inching closer to the window walking sideways. Ichigo followed calming himself down, staring straight into the dimly lit store. With a slow countdown with his ring, middle and index finger, he charged in with a muffled yell through the glass. Ignoring the broken glass spraying everywhere, he fired two shots that missed horribly.

Neliel Tu was caught horribly off guard and if Kenpachi hadn't yelled, she would have been shot twice in the arm. Grabbing a small wooden chair, she flung it at him with high velocity hoping for a hit. She was disappointed however as Kenpachi caught the chair with his free hand and tossed it down to the ground hard, breaking it into pieces.

"Neliel Tu, we meet again," he said with a devious smirk. Nel turned around and glared at the man with steel colored eyes. She placed a hand on her waist and replied with a confident yet cocky tone.

"Ah the jingle bell hair man, I remember you now; I stole your proof of insurance and registration. By the way, you can have them back," she reached in her pockets and threw them at his face with a smile. "They're useless to me anyhow."

Kenpachi grabbed the flying folded papers and frowned as he caught sight of her glancing down at the floor and back at him. He inched closer to her and she took steps back.

"Now now, woman, we can do this the violent way, or the non-violent way. Personally, I'll take the violent was, but what do you think?" He asked inching closer. Nel put an index finger to her chin then, in one fluid motion, threw a large piece of broken glass at his face. It hit home, tearing the skin off of the right side of his face horribly and making a fountain of blood drip down to his shirt. He doubled over to grab his injured face when she made a run for it.

"Ken-chan, she's getting away!" Yachiru yelled out from behind the car. Kenpachi growled and gave chase, narrowly missing a few items in his way. The blood left a dotted trail from the middle room back to the alleyway. He whistled loudly for Ichigo who had already ran inside and chased after the two. Stopped by a dead end, Nel turned her head towards the two officers and the twenty foot tall brick wall in front of her.

"There's nowhere to run," Ichigo said pointing the gun at her shaking slightly. He fired two shots in rapid succession at her. Nel back flipped dodging the bullets aimed for her head. Ichigo quickly reloaded the gun and aimed it again but found that the aqua green haired thief had vanished before their very eyes. Kenpachi sighed and wiped his forehead with the handkerchief Yachiru provided for him.

"She got away again," he grumbled clenching his fists into tight, angry stressed balls. Yachiru frowned and patted Kenpachi on the shoulder, reassuring him for next time.

"There won't be a next time Yachiru."

"Why Ken-chan?"

"Because I'm placing an APB on her."

Grabbing the walkie-talkie on his waist, he pressed the button and spoke loudly and clearly into the speaker.

"This is Zaraki Kenpachi of 11th Division calling for an APB out on criminal Neliel Tu Oderschvank. I repeat, I'm calling an APB out on criminal Neliel Tu Oderschvank. If sighted, fire at will, I repeat, fire at will." A plethora of 10-4's erupted from the walkie-talkie moments later. Ichigo had now caught his breath and stared Kenpachi down looking at the cut on his face.

"We have to get that looked at," he said walking up to him.

"_I _have to get that looked at. You just go back to Headquarters and give the report. I'll, well Yachiru will be there soon. I'll send her afterwards, just go."

Ichigo nodded and ran back to the patrol car. He silently thanked himself that he was able to drive and better still, where the headquarters was located. Starting the engine, he made his way back to file his report.

-Karakura State Penitentiary-

"Rangiku, Kira, it's so nice to see ya both. I honestly didn't expect to see you two today or ever for that matter." Gin said with a wave. Rangiku was not amused by his antics; she and Kira who both stared at him with matching frowns spoke to each other in whispers Gin was unable to hear.

"We both want to know, why Gin," Kira asked first. Gin brushed a bit of his hair from his face and answered.

"Simple, why would anyone rob a bank? For the money. I needed the money," he replied.

"That's piss poor excuse Gin," Rangiku stated through the phone angrily. A stray tear fell down her cheek causing gin to frown.

"Now Ran-chan, don't cry. I-I told you both, I needed the money so I could---"

"Gin! You're lying!" she said sternly more tears falling. "You have more than enough money. If you did need money, then why didn't you ask one of us?! We could've lent you the money."

"Then you murdered police officers Gin. And not just any officers, very good friends of mine. What's your excuse for that?" Kira asked. Gin was in a pickle. How could he come up with a fast lie for this one? Self-defense? Used up. Reaction? Bad.

"I'm waiting Gin," Kira sternly reminded him now holding Rangiku as she cried hot tears on his shoulder. Gin just stared. The sight of his oldest friend crying in front of him was heart-wrenching, but he would not, could not breakdown. Kira soon grew tired of waiting for his reply. He walked Rangiku outside for some fresh air and a chance to talk to Gin alone. After Rangiku had walked outside he sat back down and held the phone up to his ear staring with the angriest look he had ever made in his life.

"Gin, tell the truth; why did you rob the bank and kill my friends and innocent civilians? Why would you, of all people, do that?"

Gin stared with the same frown on his face at him. Sighing and coming up with a quick believable lie he answered.

"It was for Grimmjow. He's a good friend of mine and we did it just to get I'm back on his feet," she said to Kira. Kira nodded very slowly and closed his eyes. That seemed truthful enough, but something about it didn't add up. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Rangiku had made her way back in with a straight face. A few sniffle here and there, but she was virtually done crying. She stared at Gin with red eyes then to Gin after he told her what his excuse was.

"Gin, all I can…say is this," tears worked themselves back up to her face and rolled down her cheeks again. "You aren't the friend I thought you were these long years. You could've asked us and we…could've helped you." And with that, she broke down again. Seeing her oldest friend in prison for something she could've done, struck too many chords in her soul. Gin lowered his head. He never wanted to hurt Rangiku, and he absolutely hated to see her cry. Somehow, he was going to make this right again, even if he was serving the life sentence.

"Goodbye Gin," Kira said walking away with Rangiku at his side. She cried on his shoulder again a sound Gin could not get out of his head. He sighed and swiveled the seat away, walking out of the room. The guards saw him and let him pass noticing the stray teardrop that fell on the floor.

-Unknown Location Outside of Karakura-

The small three room one bath house was dark against the twilight sky. There was power in the brick home but the owner decided to leave the lights off for now. Why? Because he was sleeping. Stark had a habit of sleeping at abnormal times of the day; day night, noon or midnight. He was like a cat or another lazy animal; that's what his foster daughter Lilynette said to guests that came over. She sat on her bed bored at the programming that flashed around in colorful lights on her small twelve inch television set sitting on her dresser. Nothing was on right now, and that was disturbing. Something interesting was always on when it got dark.

There was a knock on the door and instantly she yelled out:

"Stark, someone's at the door!"

No reply came from the wavy haired man. Well, there was one, a snore that came from his room. Lilynette growled and pushed herself off the bed. Reaching for the gold alloy doorknob and opening the door, she instantly gasped.

"Nel, what are you doing here?! They placed an APB out on you from what I heard on the news; get in here!" she ordered dragging her in. Nel stumbled from the pull and the angle of it as she took in the familiar home. Lilynette had walked away to get Stark from his bed. The man was sleeping belly up with both hands on his face to block out all light. Lilynette shook her head and made a fantastic leap onto the bed, jumping with all her might to wake up the lethargic man. Stark grumbled and swiped at her ankles causing her to lose balance and fall with a yelp and a loud thud. She recovered miraculously and jumped back on the bed.

"Stark, get your lazy bones up! Nel's here for you. Didn't you hear me?! I said GET UP!!!" she gave one final jump causing him to bounce high in the air and fall off the bed instantly waking him up.

"Lilynette you annoying little gnat," was the answer to her deed. Lilynette kicked him hard in the shin and stared at him with yellow-green hair.

"I said Nel's here for you, now hurry up and see her," she said walking off with a twirl of her wrist. Stark exhaled with a grumble and went to the front room. Nel was waiting with a giggle on the faux-leather couch sitting on the east wall. He cleared his throat and instantly, she jumped up and bowed.

"I take it that you have my things?" he asked folding his arms. Nel nodded and dropped the bag in front of his fee. He picked it up and looked inside eying every diamond, money stack and jewel carefully. He smirked and threw the bag at the unsuspecting Lilynette.

"Well," he yawned. "You have my services Nel just tell Aizen for me that I'll be ready in two days tops, maybe less. When it updates tell him again," he yawned again. "I need time to test out my supplies and alibi. Make sure you tell him to visit Grimmjow and Gin, but he'll probably do that anyway. The number one tattoo on his hand flashed around as he waved his hand to get the feeling back into it.

"New tattoo?" Nel asked eying it the first time she saw it.

"Yeah got it about a week ago. Took the gauze off since it was itching tons." Nel shook her head and walked towards the door. Lilynette barricaded it out of concern.

"You can't go out there Nel. They'll be looking for you."

"So, I'll slip by and stay at Aizen's for a while."

"Nah uh! You're staying here with us for the night. Tomorrow, we'll take you to Aizen's under a disguise. Until then, make yourself at home."

Nel shrugged her shoulders and went back to the couch. Stark saw this opportunity to go off to sleep again. Lilynette stomped him foot causing him to yelp out in pain with an angry face.

"You're cooking _your_ guest some dinner," she ordered walking back into her room.

"Why can't you fix it bossy?" he jeered sleepily. Lilynette ignored him and slammed her room door closed.

"I'm not really hungry Stark. You can go back to sleep," Nel said to him. Stark shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his room and dropped like a stone onto his bed, asleep before he even touched the 5,000 thread count sheets. Nel laughed to herself before dozing off as well. Before long, Grimmjow and Gin would be out and with her, but how long would running and hiding last for the three of them?

-Karakura State Penitentiary-

"So precious, how was the stay in the infirmary?" Gin joked at the bandaged Grimmjow walking beside him. Grimmjow grumbled and winced as the sharp pain from his side shot up to his brain.

"You know that guy Nnoitra is in solitary. Looks like ya won't see him again."

"Why's that?"

"Aizen visited earlier today and said that Nel'll be ready in about one day. Luckily yer stay in the infirmary did wonders t' your survival rate." Gin couldn't help but laugh at that joke. Grimmjow mock laughed and rounded the corner to meet Szayel carrying a few packages in his arms.

"Oh crap, hey Gin, hey Grimmjow," he greeted. Grimmjow nodded slightly and Gin waived with a smile.

"Who gave you the mail?" he asked curiously.

"My older brother Ilfort. He sent these to me yesterday and now I can open them since I was sleep when I got them."

"That's nice and all," Grimmjow started. "But I have to get, Gin you can stay and talk to your little pink haired friend."

Gin rolled his eyes in his head and helped Szayel with his mail. Stopping at an outdoor picnic table, Szayel rapped his fingers together, anxious to see what his brother sent him. He grabbed the smallest and ripped open the brown paper covering the small box. Using a fingernail, he opened it to find a small frame of his brother smirking at a poorly aimed camera shot of a new car in the background. Szayel's eye twitched as he read the note and the base of the frame.

"Could've been yours too if you didn't do those experiments!"

Szayel hissed at the picture and put it back in the box. The larger package looked more promising. He ripped off the paper and tore the tape sealing it shut. Inside where two more pictures, each different than the last. One of him and a picture of a famous celebrity and a picture of him at his most recent induction in his job's hall of fame. Szayel hissed again as he read the notes at the bottom of the pictures.

"Jail sucks doesn't it bro?! Ha, I bet the look on your face is priceless right now; if only I could see it!"

"You missed the best party ever. Don't worry; you'll be able to go to the next one once you get out… Oh wait! There was only one, and that was the only time I'll ever get into the Hall of Fame at the Diner! Ha ha, I still wish I could see the look on your face little bro!"

"That asshole!" Szayel growled tossing the pictures back into the box. Gin could help but laugh as he read the notes on the bottom of the picture frames.

"I don't see what's so damn funny Gin," he pouted arms folded, looking like a child. Gin tried his hardest to hold in the laughter as he explained the situation to him. Szayel cut him off, not needing his jokes right now. By that time Grimmjow had returned and looked at the pictures of his old friend and his successful. He laughed loudly at the notes at the bottom of the picture frames too.

"Ha; looks like Ilfort is succeeding in life unlike you!" he laughed even harder at the last note causing Szayel to stomp the pictures on the ground angrily. He walked away leaving his mail on the ground with a pout.

"What the fuck's his problem?" Grimmjow asked laughed gone from his voice.

-Karakura Police Headquarters-

So far, no sign of Neliel could be found. Already into Day Two of the APB, no clues or leads were given to the whereabouts of Neliel. Everyone was growing anxious and stressful, including Jyuushiro who had succumbed to his illness, despite the warning given to him by Unohana. She took him home early and gave him a large cup of tea for him to drink. He thanked her with a blush and went inside leaving Unohana Retsu to go back to the Police officer by herself. Kenpachi was frustrated. Twice had she escaped him; twice! He slammed his fist onto his desk, making a slight depression into the woodwork.

"Ken-chan, calm down," Yachiru asked him nicely. Kenpachi ignored her and stayed focused on the reports that had been in since the day she reemerged. The crimes were the same thing basically, just going up the ladder on severity. A knock on the door alerted him to Soi Fon standing in the doorway staring at him.

"Kenpachi, Warden Yamamoto wants to see you right now," she said walking away. Kenpachi sighed and walked towards the Warden's office.

Closing the door behind him, he sat down and stared the old man in the face. The two were agitated. Kenpachi for obvious reasons, Yamamoto because their most wanted Criminal could not be found and apprehended. The meeting started off slowly and muffled. Yachiru and Ikkaku stood at the door listening in discreetly.

"What are they saying Yachiru?" Ikkaku asked leaning in. Yachiru shrugged and pressed her ear harder to the door to try and catch the voices. Ikkaku did also and soon fell over along with Yachiru as Kenpachi opened the door staring at the two of them with a steel expression of anger. Ikkaku panicked and, grabbing Yachiru whisked her away somewhere else.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Kira, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Renji peeking in his office. Kira nodded and exited his office doors for a few.

"When you and Matsumoto went to see Ichimaru, what did he tell you?"

"He said that he did it for his friend. I didn't and still don't believe it. Gin wouldn't do something like that."

"Well, from what I looked up on his "friend", he works for Sosuke Aizen. Aizen's been doing some underground things Kira, and I don't know what they are, but whatever else Gin might've told you during that visit, was packed full of lies."

And with that he walked away handing him the folder on Grimmjow. Kira looked at the manila folder careful and retreated to his office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Notes Part Two:** Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnn! We find out about Aizen's business, well some of it, and Ilfort's being an ass to his brother?! I personally laughed the whole way writing that part saying to myself, "What if that happened to me?" I personally would get very pissed; much like Szayel did, without the hissing of course. Also don't expect a more recent update. I have job interviews and I won't be by the internet at all this week, but I'll have something up either next week or the week after. I want to finish this story by the year's end.

The part with Stark made me laugh too. Once again, since Lilynette is his fracción, then I can see her being fostered, probably adopted very soon by lethargic Stark. I can actually see that happening too, if this were real enough.

Do APB's really work like that? Just asking since I rarely see one in action at all on T.V. Police stuff is hard to make out nowadays. Why can't it go back to, "You stole my item of interest, send him to the DUNGEON!" Nowadays, we have these gadgets and things, very hard to make out.

And here is the preview of the next chapter, when they finally escape!

"_Stark, what the hell are you doing?" Gin asked rubbing dirt from his face. Stark had collapsed in front of them, not out of fatigue, but by a gunshot wound. The bullet had struck his back missing his spinal cord by mere centimeters. Grimmjow growled and picked up the injured Star, dropping him on his shoulder. Guards shot multiple bullets at them missing in the evening sky. Nel tosses a smoke bomb onto the fence where it went off moments later._

"_Let's get the fuck out of here!" Grimmjow yelled through the sirens as they jumped down into ravines that lead to a sewer drain. Stark moaned in protest and at the constant shifting of his injured body at Grimmjow's running. Opening the hatch leading to the underground and fetid sewers, Gin and Neliel made a brief exchange of expressions, before hurrying inside. Once the four were in, they locked the hatch back and made their way far, FAR away from the Karakura State Penitentiary._

_-Vichy is OUT!_


	5. The Sewer Drain

Freedom

By: Vichy

**Author's Notes: **I hate not having a source to type at. I've been wanting to type up this chapter for over two weeks, but I don't have Internet connections at home so I had to sit around and draw, which isn't a bad thing at all really, I just wanted to type this story. But on the side note, I really need helpful reviews on this story. Reviews inspire me to finish chapters and stories quicker. No reviews cause me to drag this whole thing out for month and years on end. So please lend me a few reviews; I would really like to finish this.

CHAPTER FIVE: The Sewer Drain

The early morning hours flew by slowly above Stark, Lilynette and Neliel as the three donned disguises. The young blond with light green highlights wore a navy blue baseball cap over her hair along with a white and navy striped shirt with dark denim jeans. A pair of loose white gloves covered her hands to complete the outfit. Stark wore a muscle shirt along with a blue jacket that went down to his waist. Baggy light jeans and a pair of dirty white sneakers completed his disguise. Neliel had to wear a brunette wig over her aqua green hair as a start for her disguise. A long flowing dress with little orange, green and yellow flowers and a bit of make-up could really change a person completely. The criminal was hardly recognizable in the outfit.

"There, now we are set for Aizen's place. Before we leave, does anyone need to use that bathroom? Lilynette, you in particular; do you need to go?" Stark asked with a snide tone of voice. Lilynette fumed slightly at his question and pointed a finger at him.

"I'm not some kid anymore Stark! "

"Fine, fine; whatever you say Lilynette," he said opening the door to his Chevrolet and sitting on the worn faux-leather seats. Lilynette was next as she hopped into the passenger's seat ignoring the seatbelt as she got comfortable. Nel looked at the paint rusted car disgustedly. How Stark could drive around in an old, rickety, peeling, rusting car she didn't know. All she could remember was that he got it from some American he knew a long time ago.

"Nel, aren't you going to get in?" Lilynette asked craning her head to look at her. Nel snapped her attention to the girl and nodded quickly. She sat behind Stark and fastened her seatbelt looking out the window cautiously.

"Follow Nel's lead Lilynette; seatbelts on." Lilynette grumbled and fastened the seatbelt now getting used to the scratchy cotton fabric. With a tilt of the front mirror to back out of the dirt driveway, the three were on their way to Sousuke Aizen's home outside of town.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The trip was taking longer than expected. They didn't count rush hour this early in the morning since it usually started at seven o' clock. The whole ordeal on the freeway gave Stark more than a headache. The people that switched lanes and cut him off were one thing, but the rate they were traveling was another.

"Gosh! Can these slowpokes hurry up?! Can't they tell we have somewhere to go?" Lilynette fumed as she waved a fist out of the window telling the beige jeep in front of them to hurry up. Stark reached over and pulled on her shirt, sitting her back down with a bored expression.

"Did it ever occur to you that they _also_ have somewhere to go? Chill, we'll get off this freeway in a sec." Lilynette folded her arms and stared ahead at the jeep growling. Finally after about five minutes, the exit was in view and Stark took the immediate right with a hard swerve. Finally the highway ordeal was over and they were on their way to Aizen's place a residence.

-Karakura Police Headquarters-

Izuru Kira had stayed at the office all night. The blond haired lieutenant went through four going on five cups of coffee, extra cream and sugar just to stay active and read through the files of Sousuke Aizen. With a sigh and another sip of the cold coffee that sat on his desk, he looked at the last page and put it down tiredly. Dark circled formed under his eyes and his body was fighting to get some sleep. He ignored the latter as he tried to summarize the manila folder of details about the aforementioned person.

Sousuke Aizen had run an organized crime ring in Karakura for a few years. They did everything from, petty theft to murder. Two of their best operatives, Ichimaru Gin and Grimmjow Jaegerjacques had been apprehended a little over two years ago for the murders of former Captain Shunsui Kyouraku, his lieutenant Ise Nanao, and former lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei. Apparently from what other arrested members of the crime ring, the two were robbing money to get plane tickets to leave for America. Details after that were unknown as that was the last page. Kira placed his head down on the desk completely dumbfounded at what he had just read. Why would he lie to him? Surely it had to be because he didn't want to hurt his feelings. That had to be the reason for his fabrication. A knock on his door frame told him he had a visitor.

"Geez Izuru, when you _do_ stay, you don't go home. People told me you've been here all night reading that file I gave you." Renji folded his arms staring at the stains on his friend's shirt.

"Um, yeah… I've been looking over this whole thing surprisingly I didn't get to go home earlier, but I was dozing off and then I made coffee to keep me awake longer and then…"

"Save your breath man. Just go on home and get some sleep, you really need it." Kira nodded and stood up wobbly. His bottom hurt after sitting for such a long time and his mind was disoriented from the sudden movement. Grabbing his jacket and hat he headed outside for the first bit of semi-fresh air he'd received in over twelve hours. Renji shook his head slightly walking back to finish up his report from last night that he fell asleep on. The crime rate was getting out of control now; there was a break into the gas station around the corner by two masked assailants.

-The House of Sousuke Aizen-

"Well it is certainly nice to see you three at such an unfriendly time. What brings you here Stark, Lilynette and Neliel?"

The three stood in the hallway of the impressive home wide-eyed. The inside was very impressive, just like a seventeenth century British mansion. Paintings and vases filled with extremely beautiful flowers made the hallway a sight in itself. The room Aizen sat cross-legged in was more of a trophy room. Stuffed and mounted animals made the place look creepy; even the lion carved armchair look ominous in the low firelight. Aizen sat staring with his left arm holding up his head. A white robe with white slippers and white pajama was his only attire. Lilynette stood shocked at the man's spectacular taste. Why couldn't she live here instead of that small cramped house outside of town with the dirt driveway?

"We brought Neliel for you sir," Stark bowed. Neliel stepped forward and exchanged courtesies before stand back up straight with her arms daintily behind her. She looked and carried herself like a totally different person when Aizen-sama was around.

"Ah welcome back Neliel. Tell me, have you thought of a plan to rescue Ichimaru or Grimmjow?"

She shook her head.

"Well, it seems we have some planning to do, don't we?

The three nodded involuntarily. Aizen chuckled to himself as he opened a medium sized notebook filled with blank sheets. But on one page a small yet accurate drawing of the Karakura State Penitentiary drawn by someone else.

"Now then, would anyone care to pitch an idea?" Aizen asked sitting up from his lazy pose in the armchair. The three sat cross legged on the floor silently until Stark spoke up.

"How about a classic textbook breakout? They dig under the wall and escape?"

Aizen pondered for a few moments. "I believe that would be a bad idea. First off, how would they get the tools to dig out? If we provide the tools, we might as well get them out all together."

No one else spoke up for the next few minutes.

"Well how about Nel just breaks in and help them out of there? It's basically what you just said. Stark and I will be the distraction and lookout while she gets them outside." Lilynette smiled at her plan. Aizen smiled at the little girl's plan.

"That isn't a bad idea. Just how will this go about Lilynette? Tell us the details…"

-Karakura State Penitentiary-

The day was abnormally hot for a September day. Heat waves shimmered and danced while bodies sweated under the heat and humidity. Gin and Grimmjow were no exception. The baby blue eyed man and his smiling partner both were tormented by the sun and the equipment. Grimmjow more so than Gin. With the weight set at over 140 pounds the blue haired man pushed the metal up and down frustrated. Gin watched with Szayel under the shade of the awning leading to the inside of the prison.

"Is that all he does when we come out here? Just use the weight lifting set?" Szayel asked with his hands clamped together.

"Why not; it's better than sittin' around bored out here all day," Gin answered placing his face in his hands staring out at the hill surrounding the prison. Szayel shrugged his shoulder and reclined onto the back of the bench. The silence between the two was deafening until Szayel spoke up again.

"Someone told me you and Grimmjow where getting out of here. Is that true?" Gin jumped at the sentence and clamped a sweaty palm over his mouth as a warning.

"Shush! Where'd ya hear that, and who told ya?!" He whispered loudly. Szayel pushed his hand away spitting out the salty sweat that intruded into his mouth.

"Ugh! Wash your hands please!"

"Answer my question!"

"Alright, alright. I was talking to Zommari the other day and he told me that some guy heard that you were trying to escape. He heard your conversation with that Aizen guy and figured that was what you two were talking about. So he told Zommari and then Zommari told us and now I'm relaying this to you."

Gin growled and replaced his smile with a frown. With a quick rap of his fingers he spoke again fear growing in his gut.

"Listen, I don't know what that Zommari guy told ya, but it ain't true; none of it is. So I suggest you dispel whatever you heard and go on about your lives, hear me?" Szayel nodded nervously.

"I only brought it up because I wanted to go with you. I don't want to waste another second of my life here anymore. Ask your friend Aizen can I get in on this escape plan too." Gin sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"A friend in need is a friend indeed I guess," he muttered. Szayel smiled at the answer.

"Thanks Gin."

Gin shrugged and reclined back on the bench. He hoped what he said wouldn't turn out to be a bad idea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok Lilynette, go over the plan again," Stark said kneeling down on the dirt and grass hill that outlooked the prison's west wall. The sun was setting and the air was finally growing cooler. Neliel and Lilynette both knelt beside a long sheet of thin white paper with a drawn model of the prison. Pints of obvious entry were crossed out with a bold black marker. The west wall had been circled in red and the guard towers in purple. Lilynette pointed to the front door with a gnarled twig.

"Ok as you two know, this is the entrance. Stark you will disguise yourself as an inspector to gain entry into the cellblocks. Once you get in, find Gin. Tell him to meet us outside by the west wall when the clock says 9:15. He'll relay the message to Grimmjow and then the two will be out by the wall. Nel, you'll start to find a way to get them under the wall. The shovel behind us in the bag will undoubtedly help you…"

"Is that Aizen talking or is that you Lilynette?" Stark sniggered to himself.

"Shut up Lazybones! Anyway… Nel, you'll have to dig a hole large enough for all three of you to fit through. I'll keep watch here and relay information with the walkie-talkie. Keep it low or we'll be toast. Once we get them out, the guards will undoubtedly sound the alarm. We'll have to make haste and head over to the sewer drain. Once down there, we'll have to crawl until we reach the hatch. After that, we'll be home free for a short time. The rest is up to you all."

"Wow, thank you _Aizen_, but we get the picture. Nel, you'll have to leave now just to get a head start. Its 8:39 right now so hurry and get to work. I'll switch clothes and go down there and Lilynette post yourself in that tree and keep relaying us any useful information and keep focused please."

Nel nodded and reached for the shovel's wooden handle and quickly ran down to the wall avoiding searchlights and posted guards. Luckily no one saw the female convict as she started to make a dig for the inside of the prison.

"Nell, look sharp and stay still, there's a guard coming your way." Lilynette could barely be heard from the low volume of the walkie-talkie but Nel caught every word. She held the shovel close and looked up at the passing shadow over her. When the shadow disappeared, she continued to dig, this time faster since her time was now running out. It was 8:52 and she hadn't even broken past the bottom of the wall.

"Stark are you inside?"

"Yeah…I'm inside the cellblock…wait, I've located Gin, call you back."

Stark sped up his walk when Gin started to walk away. With a shrill whistle, Gin turned his head and stared at the "stranger".

"Why hello sir, how are you this evenin'?" He asked oblivious. Stark shook his head and removed the hat on his head.

"Ichimaru, it's me, Stark. Wait, you don't know me too well; do you?"

"I know about you Stark. What are ya doing here?"

"We're trying to get you two out of here. Tell Grimmjow to meet Nel at the west wall at 9:15; hurry up!"

Gin nodded and walked off to tell Grimmjow, but stopped remembering Szayel.

"Stark wait up. Someone else wants to come with us. I hope ya have room for him." Stark rolled his eyes and nodded before casually walking off into the other direction making sure no one saw or heard him.

Gin first spotted Szayel in his cell with the bars open out. He noticed the man's cell was amazingly tidy for anyone. Things were stacked up very neatly in one corner and even the bed was made up neatly. The pink haired man turned around and gave a slight wave.

"Szayel get yer stuff and meet us at the west wall at 9:15. And don't take everythin' in here either."

Szayel hesitantly nodded and wrapped a few things up in his bed sheet. Clothes, books, papers, pens; everything he needed that seemed important. Grimmjow was a bit harder to find. The baby blue eyed man sat by himself at a table in the cafeteria scraping at dried foodstuff on the table's surface bored.

"Grimmjow, get yer stuff and get outside now. Nel'll be waiting outside for us and it took me about seven minutes to find ya. Hurry up!" The calmness in Gin's voice had been replaced by urgency. Grimmjow sat wide eyed with a smirk. The time was winding down on the three of them and Gin knew that Nel wouldn't wait on a late person.

"Lights out!"

Damn. Something Gin didn't want to hear right now. The lights dimmed and Grimmjow had no chance of getting anything from his cell. Szayel stood outside in the shadows hoping not to be seen by any guard that happened to pass by. The two made their way through the door panting heavily. Dodging the guards was no easy task and twice they'd almost got caught.

"Come on you two; the person you said that would meet us here is almost finished digging, look."

Nel had made it under the wall and almost over when her walkie-talkie went off again.

"Nel what's taking you so long? Stark's already made it back and I don't see you or anyone else coming from under that wall."

"I'm working on it. I'm almost…wait I'm in. I see them and someone else also, who's that?"

"Stark said Gin would be bringing someone else, maybe that's him. Hurry up now you have a couple of guards coming your way. Get out of the hole and tell them to hurry up and run!"

Nell squeezed through the hole and quickly made it wider to fit through. She made her way over to them telling them with hand signals to hurry up and get over to her. Gin ran over first then Grimmjow and finally pink haired Szayel. Gin had made it in the hole and almost over on the other side when…

"What the?! Escapees! We have escapees; shut the whole place down and call the warden! Hurry up!"

Grimmjow and Szayel struggled to get under the wall along with Nel as she pushed them under with all her might. The wall guards began shooting at them as they made it from under the wall. Szayel was particularly upset that he had to crawl under still drying mud. His whole face was caked in the filthy substance. He tied the bag around his back and made a run for it, trying to catch up with the others.

"Shit…" Lilynette cursed under her breath as she dropped the binoculars. The alarm went off and in mere seconds, a frenzy of guards was clamoring up the wall armed with sub-machine guns firing at the four escapees. Stark cursed loudly as he hurriedly placed everything bag into the giant duffle bag. Lilynette had jumped from the tree and waved to them. Nel caught the wave and climbed up the hill to her with Gin, Grimmjow and Szayel behind her the whole way.

"Hurry up you four! Their shooting up here and I don't want to get shot," Stark yelled running with Lilynette. Nel rolled her eyes and followed behind them sliding down the hill for the ditch.

"That ditch seemed so close while we were up here," Lilynette yelled over the gun fire and sirens. Stark stayed silent and tripped as he stuck a stone. He recovered quickly but was given a scrapped chin as a reminder.

"Damn, how far is this ditch?" Grimmjow complained. He jumped over the stone that tripped up Stark and landed beside Nel who was still keeping her speed. By now the guards had made it on top of the hill and were shooting down at them in the dark. Bullets whizzed past their head missing by inches and miles at other times. Stark pulled Lilynette out of the path of one stray bullet aimed for her shoulder.

"There…it is…" Nel said trying to catch her breath.

-Karakura Police Headquarters-

The night was cooler as Abarai Renji sat on the steps leading up to the headquarters. He held a cup of water to his lips and drank it slowly, not even noticing the door opening behind him. Young Toushiro Hitsugaya called out to the red headed lieutenant ash e ignored to opening door.

"Abarai, get in here! Urgent news from the penitentiary; there's been a jailbreak!" Renji almost coughed on the water when he heard the word 'jailbreak'. He discarded the cup and ran inside behind Hitsugaya.

"I want all of you to head out and stop them. Shoot them if necessary, but stop them at all costs!" Warden Yamamoto commanded to them. The captains and lieutenants saluted as they filed out quickly into the police parking lot.

"Yachiru, stay here with the warden," Kenpachi Zaraki told his pink haired lieutenant. The little girl frowned at his command.

"Why Ken-chan?"

"Because you need to…keep the warden company. Besides, you'll get killed if you are by me and Kurosaki here." He pointed to the orange haired boy getting into the car. Yachiru gave a long sigh and ran back inside to the warden. Kenpachi rolled his eye and jumped inside the driver's seat cutting the car on and driving off without closing the door.

"Attention everyone," Unohana Retsu's calm and collected voice alerted over the CB radio. "The warden of the prison just alerted Yamamoto that the escapees where headed for the main sewer drain and they were lead by Neliel Tu Oderschavank. Be on your guard when you get there.

"10-4." said Kenpachi.

"10-4." said Jyuushiro.

"10-4." said Byakuya.

"Kenpachi, where's Yachiru?" Ichigo asked looking out the window as he turned the corner.

"Back at HQ, where she belongs."

"Oh wow, you'll let her come on a bank robbery but not a---"

"One more word Kurosaki and I'll kick your orange-haired ass out of this car."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Stark, what the hell are you doing?" Gin asked rubbing dirt from his face. Stark had collapsed in front of them, not out of fatigue, but by a gunshot wound. The bullet had struck his back missing his spinal cord by mere centimeters. Grimmjow growled and picked up the injured Star, dropping him on his shoulder. Guards shot multiple bullets at them missing in the evening sky.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Grimmjow yelled through the sirens as they jumped down into ravines that lead to a sewer drain. Stark moaned in protest and at the constant shifting of his injured body at Grimmjow's running. Opening the hatch leading to the underground and fetid sewers, Gin and Neliel made a brief exchange of expressions, before hurrying inside. Once the four were in, they locked the hatch back and made their way far, FAR away from the Karakura State Penitentiary.

The inside of the sewer hatch was dark and dirty with the fetid smell of human excrements and any other filthy thing that could be in the swirling discolored waters. The platform they rested on was just inches above the water. The trip after the platform would be through the waters. Stark was gently laid down onto the narrow platform half-conscious and bleeding badly. Szayel ripped the sheet from his bed and tried to stop the bleeding. It worked somewhat as Stark's paining moans began to stop. Lilynette was crying over Starks's body her tears falling on his shirt.

"S-Stark, please don't die," she chocked as Nel held her. By then Szayel had applied a makeshift bandage wrap around his wound. But the wavy-haired man was slipping and fading fast. He'd lost too much blood and now he was paying the price. The sounds of police sirens outside the ravines told them to get going. With the help of Gin, Stark's body was elevated high above the disease carrying waters. Lilynette jumped onto Nel's back as they began to wade through the waters. Despite the look of it, they waters weren't that deep. The lights and footsteps grew closer and brighter as they struggled through the current and rounded the corner.

"We need to go faster," Szayel yelled holding his belongings up above the waters.

"If there wasn't a current, we'd be long gone by now," Gin yelled shifting Starks body on his shoulders. Grimmjow had a tough time trying to keep Stark's lower half from slipping into the waters. The latch could be heard from behind them opening and voices of police officers yelling out commands and peering in with flashlights.

"They were in here and are probably still are," Gin could make out the voice as Izuru Kira's. He continued on with a grimace on his face.

Not even three yards away from them was a current switch and a fork. The decision began to stress out Szayel who had had just about enough of wading through fecal matter.

"Left," he said turning towards the faster looking current. The others followed stopping as they heard what sounded like falling water. Lilynette pulled on Szayel's collar dragging him back from the tunnel.

"There's a waterfall there you dolt!" she yelled through tears and sniffles. Szayel shrugged her hand off of his collar and waded past them.

"Ok then right," he said without a hint of embarrassment. The others followed behind him wading slowly through the current. Not one manhole was to be seen from their location. Not one ladder leading to one either, but cars could be heard from overhead. Everyone was tired from wading and carrying dead weight. They searched for a platform under the dim lights and found one but it was very small and barely made it out of the waters. Everyone took a slight break and looked around under the ever growing shadows. Lilynette's watch read 12:54 a.m., proof that they'd been traveling for hours. The police weren't heard throughout the sewers anymore although everyone couldn't shake off the feeling that someone else was under there with them.

"How is he?" Lilynette asked still showing upmost concern for her father. Stark wasn't moving or making a sound. The only indication of him being alive was the fact that his chest moved up and down slowly from his labored breathing. Szayel unwrapped the bandages and took a look at the bullet wound. It was puffy and red along with oozing pus. The bullet was still inside and he had to remove it quick, or the man would die of lead poisoning. With two slender fingers, he carefully pulled out the bullet and threw it in the waters. He quickly tore off another piece of his sheet and made another bandage for him. At least that threat was over.

"What was that?" Lilynette asked craning her head behind everyone. The attention was turned to the waters behind them. The sound of sloshing water grew closer and closer until the outline of a person came into view. A gun cocked and aimed towards them slowly.

"You all are under arrest," the man said slowly wading up to them. There was no time to pick up Stark and head out against the current. They all sat staring at the man and his eyes which shone through the dim lights.

"You all can come back with me or die here in this waterway."

"Izuru?"

Gin looked ahead at the officer noting the light blond hairstyle. The gun lowered from what he could see as he uttered his name.

"You lied to me Gin," Kira said as Gin took a step closer to him. His face was clearer now. Gin motioned for them to get Stark and go. Szayel looked at his friend and began to walk against the current when a stray bullet went off above their heads. Gin took a slow step back in the waters as Kira's gun created a waft of smoke that rose in the air.

"Gin, you go ahead with everyone else. I'll keep this guy company," Szayel said pushing him back. Gin frowned and took a step closer to him but stopped when he looked at the glare from Szayel's glasses.

"I'll meet up with you all later, just go." Gin nodded and grabbed Stark's body along with Grimmjow. Szayel turned back around to Kira and tied the sheet full of notes tighter on his body.

"Get out of the way," Kira commanded to Szayel. His seething anger could evidently be heard from his voice. Szayel shook his head and stepped closer which made Kira fire the gun again. The bullet lodged itself into Szayel's shoulder. He winced at the sharp pain and placed two fingers to dig the bullet out.

"For the last time, I said 'move'." He was pissed and wasn't afraid to shoot again. Szayel slowing looked up at Kira and with one quick movement, knocked the gun from his hands. Soon the two were fighting in the sewage tearing at each other's faces. Kira punched the pink haired man away searching frantically for the gun when Szayel knocked him into the waters sending him drifting with the current for a few short seconds. By that time, the two had made it the other tunnel that held the waterfall. Kira had found the gun earlier and pointed the dripping wet weapon at Szayel's bloody face. They were dangerously close to the edge and Kira knew that. As the current pushed the two along closer and closer, Szayel made one final leap with a snarl on his face. The gun fired three rapid shots one after another. All three found their way somewhere in Szayel's body as he landed on Kira sending them both down the four story high waterfall down to shallower waters below. Szayel's vibrant golden eyes dulled before he even hit bottom, with Kira under him.

And as his body fell to the sewage covered concrete, all he could think about was the payback he was going to give to his older brother Ilfort…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This took weeks to finish mainly because I re-typed the whole thing. They main problems I had was Aizen's part in this chapter and the escape, which in my opinion wasn't that great. But the song I listened to while finishing really set the mood for the ending. Pearl Jam's "Yellow Ledbetter"; I don't know why that ending is so sad to me, but it helped me finish up the whole scene with Szayel.

I can't believe I'm about to cry at my own chapter. *sniff* Well here you all are, the next chapter's preview…

_"He's dead," Abarai said solemnly as he walked into Ukitake's office. The reaction on the white-haired man's face wasn't a happy one. He shook away the tears that began to slide down his cheeks. Another good friend fell victim to those two criminals._

_"Where was he?"_

_"They found his body near the sewage plant. He drifted down along with another person also, but he was still breathing somewhat. Izuru's lungs were punctured from five of his broken ribs. And even his heart had been punctured."_

_Ukitake brushed the steady flowing tears from his face and stared at the picture on his desk. The team had just lost another important member. Renji gave a subtle good bye wave and slowly walked away._

_"Ukitake-taicho, are you alright?" Asked young Kiyone as she knocked on the door to his office. Jyuushiro quickly wiped the tears from his face and gave a weak smile._

_"It's alright Ukitake-taicho; I heard about Izuru also."_

-Vichy is out!


	6. Fresh Air Brings Fresh Danger

Freedom

By: Vichy

**Author's Notes: **Since I'm way behind schedule, I decided to start on this new chapter early. School starts in a few weeks, so no more regular posting, however I will be able to type it up during school. The reason for the extra titles add on is because this story will be a part of a series. This will be the start along with five other stories that revolve around this particular one. There will even be past stories too.

CHAPTER SIX: Fresh Air Brings Fresh Danger

"They're both dead," Nel said as she trudged on through the never ending sewers. Lilynette had fallen asleep on her head and snored softly. Gin's and Grimmjow's arms began to fall asleep from the extra weight being placed on them by comatose Stark. They traveled on for hours; instinct and common sense because of the cars that traveled above them started to become less and less noisy.

"How do ya know fer sure Nel?" Gin asked. Nel gave a soft glance back at him ignoring the shifting weight on her lower neck.

"That Szayel guy should've reached us hours ago. Chances are they both fell down the waterfall. The gunshots alerted me to this." Grimmjow grunted in agreement while Gin gave a slow nod of agreement.

"Hey you two, look ahead." Grimmjow's rough voice alerted them to the slight outline of a ladder and above it, a manhole cover rested snuggly. Nel sped up her pace against the current with Gin and Grimmjow behind her thanking God silently for that break. Letting go of Lilynette's ankles, she gave a quick reach but drew her arms back realizing that the thin black ladder was too high.

"See if a platform is under it," Grimmjow said. Nel gave a quick nod and kicked slightly with her foot. Grimmjow was right; a submerged platform was right in front of her. Taking a giant step onto it, she hastily reached out for the ladder. She caught the second handle and pulled herself up. When she reached the top bar, she nudged the manhole cover away exposing a bright orange streetlight and good old fashion fresh air.

"Come on, it's clear," she yelled pulling herself up onto the cool pavement. Grimmjow took over the rest of Stark's body as he climbed up with Gin trailing him. The three soon felt the cool fresh air in their nostrils and took one long sigh of relief.

"Finally we're out of that fuckin' sewer for good," Grimmjow said stretching limbs and taking in more of the sewage free air.

"I wish our clothes could say the same thing," Gin said pointing to his dirty green jumpsuit. Grimmjow and Nel looked at their own clothing with a grimace. A quick survey of the land by Nel told them that they needed to move. She knew the area, and it wasn't far from a hospital.

"First things first, we need to drop off Stark and Lilynette at the hospital nearby," Nel said nudging Lilynette awake. The green and yellow hair girl opened her eyes slowly realizing that they weren't in the sewers anymore.

"Whoa, how did we get out here, and what happened to the pink haired guy?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"No time for that Lilynette. There is a hospital nearby that we'll drop you off at. Take Stark and yourself there and see about medical treatment for the two of you." Nel's voice was caring and urgent. Lilynette nodded and jumped down from her neck stretching along with her. Stark emitted a groan from his temporary resting spot in the dying grass beside Grimmjow. His fluttered and soon they opened taking in surroundings.

"Li…lynette? Where are…you?" He hoarsely groaned out. The girl's eyes sparkled with happiness as she rushed over and gave him a backbreaking hug.

"Oh Stark you're alive! I thought you were going to die on me; don't die Stark please!" The hug was strong and Star moaned from the pain.

"He might die if ya keep huggin' him like that," Gin cut in with a sincerely missed smile. Lilynette broke the hug and stared at the bearded man with tears welling in her eyes. Nel cleared her throat and Lilynette promptly relayed the information to Stark.

"Stark, Nel says that there is a hospital near here. We have to get you there pronto." The man only nodded before drifting off into another deep sleep. Nel motioned for them to hurry and follow her. Grimmjow picked up the body and followed Nel around corners and down streets up to the brightly lit hospital front.

"Here Lilynette, make the story believable once you walk in with Stark's body. They won't recognize you or him so you both are good to go." Lilynette gave Nel a quick hug before dragging Stark's unconscious body through the doors with her best crying face. The three watched the staff quickly whisk them down the corridors to the ICU before turning and running down the streets.

-Downtown Karakura-

"Yeah, I'm up Shawlong; what's going on?"

"There was a breakout at the Karakura Penitentiary. And they actually got away and are at large."

Ilfort Grantz choked on the hot chocolate he drank and stood silent as Shawlong continued the conversation. His eyes went wide from the information that he slept through last night.

"A breakout? How is that even possible with the maximum security they have there?"

"I don't know. I asked Nakim, you know he works at the prison on his spare days, and he said those criminals that were brought in about a month ago escaped along with…get this…your brother."

Whatever activity Ilfort had been doing at the time completely ceased. The porcelain mug fell to the floor sending pieces and hot chocolate everywhere. His eyes were wide with shock and his heartbeat quickened. This wasn't happening. His own brother on the run with two other escapees.

"And I also heard that that girl Neliel was behind the whole thing. Hello, Ilfort? Hello?" The phone was hung up and thrown on the charger as the blond Grantz brother threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt over his pajamas. Grabbing his bundle of keys he rushed out of the door.

"Dammit bro, why didn't you just complete your time like everyone else?" His inside voice was completely ignored as he sped down the road towards the police office.

-Industrial Section of Karakura-

"How are we going to get clothes if we are wanted criminals? We need to bet somewhere away from all of these people and police Nel," Grimmjow complained ignoring the stench from his clothes. Nel sat cross-legged behind a large banking firm thinking up a plan. She had one, but it would be a long shot.

"Go to Aizen's place. That's the only option for us," she said with steel colored eyes fixed on the worn bricks in front of her.

"Now that's a pretty good idea darlin', but how're we gonna get there in broad daylight?" asked Gin with his arms folded. Nel hadn't thought that far yet. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and chewed on a piece of twig he broke off as they hid there earlier.

"I say we move now."

"Are you nuts Grimmjow? We'll surely get spotted by some ransom money wantin' bastard or some cop'll try to shoot us on the spot." Gin was totally serious for that one moment. He didn't want to be back in that prison or get killed somewhere in the streets.

"Hey, I'm just throwing out ideas," Grimmjow said laxly leaning on the brick wall. Nel looked up at the baby-blue eyed man with a smile.

"Thank you Grimmjow. We'll just go to Aizen's place right now regardless of the people looking for us. We'll don disguises and get out of here while Aizen covers for us." Gin reluctantly agreed to the plan and pushed himself off the wall. Nel stood and stretched while Grimmjow discarded the twig. With a directional nod the three were off into the sunbathed streets, dodging pedestrians and the occasional police car.

-Karakura Police Headquarters-

"He's dead," Abarai said solemnly as he walked into Ukitake's office. The reaction on the white-haired man's face wasn't a happy one. He shook away the tears that began to slide down his cheeks. Another good friend fell victim to those two criminals.

"Where was he?"

"They found his body near the sewage plant. He drifted down along with another person also, but he was still breathing somewhat. Izuru's lungs were punctured from five of his broken ribs. And even his heart had been punctured."

Ukitake brushed the steady flowing tears from his face and stared at the picture on his desk. The team had just lost another important member. Renji gave a subtle good bye wave and slowly walked away.

"Captain Ukitake, are you alright?" Asked young Kiyone as she knocked on the door to his office. Jyuushiro quickly wiped the tears from his face and gave a weak smile.

"It's alright Captain Ukitake; I heard about Izuru also." She gave her captain a quick hug noting his tears falling on her shirt sleeves. The hug lasted for a few more moments before Kiyone stood up straight after hearing her name being called. She waved goodbye to her captain and bounded off to see who called her name.

A thought hit him soon after Kiyone left. Renji had said that another man seen floating down with Kira was still alive. Gathering his jacket and pushing his chair under the table, he walked out of the office, up towards the hospital where the man was being kept.

-Karakura Hospital-

It was bright…it was too bright to be sunlight…so what was it? His golden eyes darted back and forth taking in what seemed to be mountains of artificial light and all of that light made his head throb painfully. He could smell fresh linen, and he could see an IV drip hanging right beside him. He wanted to shoot up and identify his surroundings; but he didn't. He was too weak…too tired...and his head now throbbed painfully. He knew exactly where he was…

In a hospital.

Szayel Aporro could feel his breaths, and they were ragged. He was surprised at this. Three oddly precise gunshot wounds, all in fatal spots, and he still lived? He tried moving his arm to feel his shoulder, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, and it still didn't budge. He sighed giving up on the effort and closed his eyes once more. His bubblegum pink hair was a mess and an extra pillow as his eyes closed for another quick nap.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Stark?... Stark! You're alright Stark!" Lilynette's sobs covered her words as she leaped to give Stark the hug she'd wanted to give him for the longest time. The brunette moaned and weakly urged her off his bandaged and sore body. The girl continued sobbing in his white gown, ignoring his pleas for her to move off of his shoulder.

"Stark, I thought you were gonna die!...I T-thought… you were gonna…"

"Lilynette, it's alright, stop crying, sheesh. You look even more girly than you sound right about now." After an ill placed bullet to his back, Stark still showed his same demeanor even in the pain he was in. And for once, Lilynette didn't argue with him. She didn't yell back in her usual anger fit, and she didn't slap him upside his head. All she did was stare at him with glistening tear covered eyes and the occasional sniffle to keep the phlegm in her nostrils.

"I love you too Starky…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He's waking up… Szayel, bro…can you hear me?...Szaaaaa….yeeeeelllll….?"

Szayel Aporro blinked slow and hard at his brother's familiar blond hair and light brown eyes. His voice came in all but understandable to him. It was drawn out and slurred like he had been drinking. He blinked again, this time attempting to sit up as he did so. He stopped suddenly feeling the gunshot wounds flare up and inhibit his body from making any more sudden movements.

"Wait bro, lay back down…Don't even get up for the harsh scolding I'm about to give out right now…"

Szayel rolled his eyes without saying a word. He slowly ran a hand through his hair and wincing as it got caught in the tangles and knots it somehow got in the last…wait…how long had he been out?

"Ilfort…how long have…I…been…?"

"About ten hours give or take. We, Shawlong, Di-Roy and I, have been up here for the last three hours when they let us in here finally. That was a real stupid move idiot. Why'd you escape when you had a few more years left retard? I guess that was your moment to be stupid huh... Now you have to go back there once you heal up... And guess what? Nakim told me you had double the time too. So you won't ever be getting out…"

"Ilfort, all I asked…was for you to tell me how long I'd been out of it." He finally sat up showing his practically white bandaged torso to the whole world. He ignored the pain and stared at his brother and his company with uninterested eyes.

"Still, that was pretty stupid, dumb-ass…"

"Don't need it right now, Ilforte…"

"But you do too..."

"No I don't…Why am I going back and forth with my lesser intelligent brother…you can leave now, I feel much better."

Ilforte sneered rolling his eyes at his brother's smart ass remark. Still, he did do what he came here for, and now he, Di-Roy, and Shawlong could technically leave. But what stopped him right now? What could possibly keep him from leaving right now after seeing his brother bandaged up like some mummy in a museum?

Then it hit him…

"I said you could leave Ilforte…" Szayel said once again now clearly annoyed with his presence. Ilforte shook his head and sat back down leaving fool-hearty Di-Roy and serious Shawlong in a stupor.

"Um Ilforte, if the smart ass said leave then let's go. No use visiting an asshole." Di-roy urged walking out the door.

"For once I agree with Di-Roy. If he doesn't want our company, then why stay?" Shawlong said scratching the side of his neck.

"Fine, you guys leave. I'm staying because, well, how can I say this without sounding like a pansy?.. He's my younger brother, and I have to look after him, and all that junk."

"Aww, that must've hurt to say that…" Szayel added in with a chuckle. Ilforte turned to his brother from the seat he had just sat back down in.

"Of course it did."

"How much longer do we have to squat like this Neliel; my legs are killing me," Grimmjow complained as he crept along the wall with Ichimaru and Nel. Nel grumbled to herself feeling the burning pain as she too crept silently across the wall leading towards the upper class neighborhood that Aizen lived in.

"Not too far; just be patient please," she said in her nice voice. The blue-haired man was getting annoying, but she had to ignore him for the time being. Besides, ten hours of slinking and creeping along the highway and past roving gangs of police had better not be in vain.

"There, I see the lights from his house," gin pointed out with his usual smile. Nel sighed relieved. He was home and they would soon be taking up refuge there again. Gin and Grimmjow just wanted to change and leave. The putrid smell of human waste and dirty street water was getting on their nerves. Nel crept on ahead looking around the dark streets for anyone or thing that looked harmful. She gave her two players the ok signal and they soon crept across the street, ducking behind a thick hedge.

"Ok, I'll go up to the door and see if he's really in. You two just stay put please and don't stick our heads out for anything, alright?" Gin nodded and Grimmjow grumbled. The aqua green haired girl ran up to the door and pushed the pearl covered doorbell button. The chime rang throughout the home, but she heard no footsteps. She rang again; no one came to the door.

This was very strange. His lights were on, and his television was on too; so where was he? She couldn't hear running water anywhere, so what was going---

"FREEZE!!!"

Lights lit up the small street either from police cars, helicopters, or searchlights from the S.W.A.T members that stood behind her. Nel's eyes went wide with shock.

No way.

No friggen way Aizen…he did; and there he was standing with a smile and light brown eyes fixed on her with his façade smile.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, you are under arrest as well as your escapees that are hiding behind my hedge over there." His voice was not in the least bit reassuring to them.

"Shit," Grimmjow cursed as he felt the flashlights shine over his body as well as Gin's. The silver haired man gave a quick look around before ducking back down.

"Heh, they have dogs out here too," was his only comment. Grimmjow scoffed; he was in no mood for jokes right now. Nel continued to stare out into the crowds of police in a state of shock. The simple fact that Aizen had now considered them disposable still ran through her mind. The brunette haired man just stared and smirked as if nothing was going on in the background.

"I couldn't have escapees running around in the neighborhood, so I did the honorable thing and called the police. After all, you criminals do have a bounty on your heads."

As if on cue, the four German Shepherds being held back were released; two on the aqua green haired girl and the other two on both Grimmjow and Gin. Grimmjow cursed and made a mad dash from the bush over to wherever he could at the moment. He had an aversion to those of the canine species; he was more a cat person, surprisingly. Gin took a few steps back, swinging at the snarling dogwith a frown. The dog only barked and bit at his orange jumpsuit, ripping a bit of the fabric off and breaking the skin on his wrist.

Neliel, being the very resourceful person she is, used the painted broom laying on the front step beside her to swat the two away. The dogs whimpered and stepped back shaking the stinging broom off of their bodies. The woman wasted no time in running away with her two partners across the street. Every policeman also wasted no time in getting in their cars and seeding off after them shooting stay bullets in the air. The neighborhood was surprisingly built with no fences or walls, well except the one that entered the prestigious neighborhood; and that way was currently blocked by a nice blockade of cars and barriers.

"Give it up you three criminals; you're trapped, you have no opening places to run, and if you try anything funny, you'll be shot. Just turn yourselves in quietly and without a struggle." Kuchiki Byakuya's voice was crystal clear from the bullhorn. Gin looked around the area, and the officer was right. The dogs had come back, the cars were actually spread out in a ragged but effective circle, and S.W.A.T Members as well as policemen armed to the teeth.

"Well, it seems like the guy was tellin' the truth; we're trapped like rats, heh."

For once, gin was seriously taking the whole thing seriously. This seemed like the end for them now, after running through a sewer and out in broad daylight. The dream had been abruptly ended for the first time. The three were trapped in the metal ring of law enforcement vehicles and specially trained operatives.

And what was going through their minds?

Neliel was thinking hard. Harder than any other time in the last few years she'd escaped. This was a very bad position and she feared that this was the end, but something gnawed at her insides, telling her to continue trying; that some kind of hope was coming in for her.

Gin thought about Kira; his late friend now decomposing perhaps in the sewers or in some discolored puddle outside of town. Matsumoto who would never forgive him even if he went back to jail and somehow got out. That was highly improbable; Matsumoto would never seem him again to forgive him. He and Grmimjow would probably get the death sentence. It was probable, highly true that it was going to happen.

Grimmjow's mind was switching back and forth. He thought about the situation at hand; it was perplexing that Aizen would even attempt this. But his thoughts constantly trailed. He would think of a woman and she plagued his mind; it made him frustrated to no end. He could see hair the perfect shade of green in his opinion; the color seemed to complement with his own electric blue hair. That's what seemed to run through his mind right now more than the problem at hand.

All three took a step back. Soon they took another step back, and another, and another, until their backs were pressed against on another. They had gotten this far hadn't they? This wasn't going to end just like that. Grimmjow's tanned hand reached for the aqua-green haired woman's hand. She gave a quick glance down and held his. Gin's own hands grabbed both of their hands as he gulped.

"Well…I guess this is it," he whispered to Grimmjow and Nel.

The statement at hand was extremely close to getting accepted when a small canister a riot gas flew from out of the sky and into the circle. Two more followed, soon one last one until the whole area was thick with smoke, tears and coughing.

"Come on; if you're going to move, then move!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Took long enough thanks to school and everything. I suck at pairings officially now, but it's never too late to keep practicing until I get better and better. Do you think that Aizen would do that to his own people? I mean they are expendable, so that seems logical.

As expected, here is a preview of the next chapter:

_"I've been watching you all for a long time, jail and out. You all seem very capable of escaping and living your dreams, somehow."_

_ "Ah thank you sir, but you never told us yer name; you know ours so what's yers?"_

_ "In due time you will know it, but not right now; let's save the surprise until the end alright?"_

_ They nodded and sat down, backs against the brick building, eating the small meal they had obtained as a makeshift prize for getting away."_

-----Vichy is out!!!


	7. Viewing the Outside World as Dangerous




	8. Our Backs are Turned on Everyone Else 1

Freedom

By: Vichy

**Author's Notes: **And then there were two… Like I said in the previous A/N, this is a chapter focusing on everyone else. This is mostly a gag chapter, so enjoy please and sit back, it will be rather long, and a peek of the future stories' names will be mentioned at the very end… ENJOY! 

CHAPTER EIGHT: Our Backs are turned on Everyone Else Part One

**-First are Lilynette and Stark: Keep Quiet!-**

"Starky, wake up, it's time for breakfast. Aww c'mon, its oatmeal and French toast; it's really good." Lilynette tapped the patient on his nose gently hoping he would awake to the smell of the sugary and cinnamon smell of the French toast sticks on the white hospital tray rolled to the side of his bed. The brunette opened one lazy eye to the little girl and groaned not wanting to get up, even if the food smelled so delectable and made his mouth water for the taste of the French toast.

"Stark, c'mon and get up. You'll love the taste of it… I can see your mouth watering over here you lazy old dog you…c'mon and eat it before I do." The brunette had no choice but to get up and eat now. They were his French toast sticks and he'd be damned if Lilynette ate them. The girl gave a smile and pushed the tray cart over closer.

"You know, I would have woken up from the smell Lilynette," he said lazily splitting the French toast with a plastic fork. The girl shook her head and narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"That's a lie Stark; I would've eaten them in front of your falsely sleeping face," she took a spoon and dug into the tan colored oatmeal savoring the smell of apples and cinnamon. Stark rolled his eyes and dipped the next piece into the small cup of buttermilk syrup. Lilynette cut on the television turning straight for the cartoons. Stark stopped her, telling her to turn to the news, since it would be own at this hour.

"But I want to watch cartoons…" Lilynette whined. Stark scowled slightly and instantly the girl turned to the nearest Karakura news channel.

"~~~_In recent news, the imminent capture of the criminal Neliel Tu Oderschvank and the two escapees from the Karakura Penitentiary, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques and Ichimaru Gin took a turn for the surprising as the three were shielded by what it seems to look like tear gas. The police department was baffled as to where the gas came from, and when they searched for the three, they disappeared into thin air."_

_"That's right Shiguchi; a tip from a man residing in the exclusive subsection of Karakura Town informed the department of their whereabouts. He was baffled as well as the police when---"_

"You don't think that Aizen ratted them out do you Stark?" Lilynette asked turning the channel to her long awaited cartoons.

"I have a hunch he did. Did you see the house, it was his."

"But he could've been out when that happened, think about it." She ate another spoonful of the sweet oats laughing occasionally at the antics of the cat and mouse chasing each other on the screen. Stark rolled his eyes and stared at the last French toast stick in front of him. Honestly, what did the yellow-green haired girl see in those crappy cartoons? He cut into the last piece and dipped it into the remaining bit of syrup. Lilynette finished her own breakfast and, grabbing his tray, she went to take it back to the kitchen. It was the least she could do to show her thanks for saving Stark's life.

She decided to take the stairs today; exercise was another one of those things she needed after spending so much time sitting down and leaning over. The trip down to the first floor didn't take too long thanks to Stark's fourth floor placement. Before she knew it, she had returned the tray and empty bowls to the cafeteria and was heading back up the stairs. Stopping at the third floor, she pushed the door open noting the smell of iodine and rubbing alcohol. Being nosy right now wouldn't hurt would it? She trailed down the hall peeking in the room of sleeping patients and noting who was in each room. She spotted a few police officers and even someone working on the hospital staff in a double jointed room, sick with some sort of flu.

The last door on the floor was wide open and a yell could be heard coming from it. Lilynette decided to check it out, creeping closer to the door.

"And I said you could leave now, I don't need you paternal watch over me right now; we aren't little kids anymore Ilfort."

Lilynette knew that voice, she knew it all too well.

"And I said I'm not leaving bro. You're under my watch until you leave to go back to prison."

The second voice was unfamiliar at the moment. But first things first, she had to see if what she thought was true. She quietly stepped into the room noting the smell of I.V. fluids and fresh cut flowers in the windowsill. She completely forgot that there were people in that particular room.

"Hey, who are you? Are you lost?" Ilfort asked her staring. Lilynette stared back silently shaking her head.

"I know you; you're Lilynette. Are you here with Stark? I heard he was in from a passing nurse." Szayel gave one of his rare smiles of relief. So she was right. The pink haired guy from the sewers was alive, this was great news.

"Yup I'm here with him, but I thought you died killing that guy?" she said obliviously. Ilfort's eye twitched when he caught the words "killing" and "guy". He turned to his brother who placed a finger to his lips.

"You killed that cop that was on the news?! Oh this is just great numbskull; really fucking great!" Szayel rolled his eyes and reached over into the vase filled with chocolates and candy from his friends Lumina and Metazeppi. Lilynette grinned as she reached for the handful, stuffing it into her pants pocket.

"Listen, I'll give you most of my candy, if you keep quiet about what happened in the sewers, alright?" he bargained. The girl nodded stuffing a piece of dark chocolate in her mouth.

"Hey, I hear you bargaining with that girl. She was with you all too and her…"

"Father." Szayel added.

"Father? You mean they were the…holy shit you three are in serious trouble. I should turn you all in right now!" Ilfort was about to blow. All the information his little brother hid from him. Endangering a little girl by letting her run in sewers, killing that Izuru guy mention on the news; GAH! Too much for him to even fathom right now. Szayel looked to his bother, pushing up the cracked glasses toward the bridge of his nose.

"Tell, and I promise I'll kill you too…" he threatened glancing at the array of needles filled with medications.

"You wouldn't…" Ilfort egged on. Szayel lifted an eyebrow towards his blond older brother and picked up the syringe. Hopping out of bed and limping past Lilynette, he inched closer and closer to him. Ilfort panicked and ran to the door eying his demented younger brother.

"Alright bro, I won't rat on you, I promise to you."

"You won't? I don't believe you at all Ilfort. How do I know you aren't lying to me and Lilynette right here?" He pointed to Lilynette steadily popping chocolates into her mouth.

"I won't; sailor's promise bro, just back the hell away with that needle!" The blonde cowered from the sight.

Szayel tossed the syringe up and caught it, placing it back neatly on the table. Lilynette held back a laugh from the blonde brother's face. Szayel grabbed one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth noting the crispy rice embedded in it. He didn't like the feel too much.

"Hey, I should be going back to Stark right now, but before I leave, can I have some more of your chocolate?"

"Go ahead; I won't eat all of it anyway. Besides in a few, that Di-Roy bastard will come in here and ravage all of my edible gifts." Lilynette beamed and reached in, grabbing a handful of chocolate and walking off with a slight wave. Szayel waved back and relaxed on his bed Ilfort tossing him glances and mumbling.

"Say something?" Szayel asked picking up the needle.

"No," Ilfort said sitting back onto the navy blue faux leather couch.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What took you so long, did you get lost or something?" Stark asked flipping channels in his bead. Lilynette dumped the chocolate she had left in her pockets onto the bedside table. Stark raised an eyebrow and reached for one.

"Who gave you chocolates?" He asked her.

"I saw someone I knew here and he gave me some of his chocolates," she said avoiding names. Stark shrugged and ate another.

"Hey, Lilynette, go get a movie and put it in so we can watch it together," he said to the girl. Lilynette grinned and briskly walked out of the door.

"I wonder what movie Stark'll like. Hmm, maybe Balto…"

**-The Second is Soi Fon: Baby, Don't Work Me Over!-**

"Ms. Yoruichi looks so dashing in her gym outfit. If only I was as physically fit as her, then we both could run the gym together." Soi Fon blushed at the small Polaroid in her hands of her former mentor, Yoruichi punching a punching bag in a white tank top and black sweat pants. She was truly an inspiration to the Second Captain of the Karakura Police Force. One day, she would have to visit the gym and see how she was doing. Wait, why couldn't she go today? It would take a load off of her mind since Kira was killed. But they needed her there at the office; at least she thought so. She peeked out of her office and no one looked back at her. Slow day must be. After all, everyone was grieving over the late third lieutenant and she would technically be going out to grieve to, wouldn't she? She grinned grabbing her jacket, keys, and bag. Turning out the door, she locked the lock and headed straight for outside, towards the yellow Beetle in the parking lot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yoruichi-sama, I've come to visit you!" Soi Fon yelled across the large white and blue striped gym towards her former teacher. The short woman had changed into some yellow sweat pants and a black shirt with a solid black hornet on the front with dashes going in loops all the way to the back of the shirt. The dark skinned woman looked towards her former pupil with a slight wave and a smirk.

"I was wondering when you would get here Soi Fon," she said folding her arms. The sheer sight of Yoruichi made Soi Fon blush. She was so elegant in her gym apparel, even if it was rather plain. Sparkles formed around her and even a change of lighting, in Soi Fon's vision.

"Ah Soi Fon, it's a pleasure seeing you again!"

The sparkles fell and the lighting dropped as the dirty blonde candy shop owner of Urahara Shoten appeared in her line of vision. The man wore a loose and long red shirt with black shorts. It seems he was there with her also. Shit.

"Move Kisuke," Soi Fon growled at him raising a fist.

"But can't I give my former teammate a---BLURGH!"

Face met floorboards instantly as the small woman stepped on his back causing him to yelp in pain. Yoruichi ignored the man writhing in pain and walked away with Soi Fon trailing behind her. Soi Fon hated the lazy shop owner with great animosity towards his part in her leaving the police force. Every time she saw him, which was rarely now, she wanted to strangle the life out of him.

"Did you here me Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked. The woman looked up out of her rage mode.

"I said are you her to train or talk?"

"Um to talk Yoruichi-sama," she said dropping the bag she carried into the bleachers.

"Oh great, you're here to get fit like me!" Kisuke said, popping up again apparently recovered from the recent injury he sustained. Yoruichi cleared her throat and called her two 'students' to the blue wrestling mat in the center of the floor.

"We are doing stretches first, so get ready," she said taking deep breaths. Soi Fon stood staring at Yoruichi while Kisuke sat cross legged on the floor getting pumped.

"Alright, we're doing lunges you two get in position."

All three stood with their left knee bent out, leaning as far as they could go without pulling a muscle. They soon switched legs, Kisuke stretching as far as he could before he felt a twang in his leg and fell over in pain.

"Ow!!!!! I pulled a muscle in my leg…OW OW OW!!!" He rolled around the mat for a few moments before recovering and standing back up with a slight limp. Soi Fon rolled her eyes as she finished her lunges.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Next up are Arm stretches, get in position you two."

All three stood, arms outstretched and rotating them back and forth in wide and small circles. Soi Fon began to inch a little too close to Kisuke as he finished up when he found a fist contacting to his nose causing him to step back holding his nose, feeling the blood seep between his fingers. Soi Fon grinned devilishly as Yoruichi shook her head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"All right the next three stretches we're doing are jumping jacks, through the tunnel, and more arm stretches, all in that order."

Jumping jacks, shouldn't be too hard to do, right?

Wrong.

Deliberately, Soi Fon jumped closer to the man, hitting him in the face with a fist. Kisuke stepped backwards holding his nose again looking surprised at the now playing innocent Soi Fon. He finished up his jumping jacks with one hand on his nose and the other in the air.

Next came through the tunnel, easy enough, plus at a distance nothing could happen right?

Almost.

Intent on the fact that Kisuke was staring at her bottom, Soi Fon chased the innocent man around the gym, hitting him with a barbell on his head. Luckily, it wasn't hard since he wore a hat and the thick mess on his head blocked some of the pain. Yoruichi sighed and shook her head as the two did another lap around the gym.

"But, I didn't do anything wrong!" Kisuke yelled trying hard to get away from the short woman.

The last arm stretch Kisuke did all the way on the other side of the gym. No Soi Fon to his him, no "accidental" nosebleeds, no knots on his head from barbells; yup he was perfectly far away from Soi Fon's wrath.

Fortunately, he was right this time. The stretches ended quickly before Yoruichi called him over for the main exercise for the day: kickboxing.

"Alright Kisuke, you will be sparring against Soi Fon."

Kisuke gulped touching his bandaged nose and forehead. Sparring…with…Soi Fon? He stepped back towards his own gym bag, grabbing the black handles and heading towards the door. He was done for today.

"Kisuke, where are you going?" Yoruichi asked folding he arms.

"I'm going on home. I'm too tired and I believe I've gotten my exercise for today," he answered blankly looking at Soi Fon.

"Aww already Kisuke," Soi Fon whined. "We were just about to start the kickboxing."

"No thank you; I remember Tessai needs help with a few boxes, see ya." He ran out the door leaving a smoke trail behind him. Soi Fon grinned devilishly and turned to Yoruichi who only shook her head.

"Why me?" She whined.

**-Third is Nnoitra: Cold and Crisp-**

Morning sun bathed over the Karakura Penitentiary on a rather chilly autumn morning. The bells rang for breakfast and the doors swung open. Prisoners filed out left and right slowly, still groggy and drowsy from the too short sleep. One particular prisoner only rolled over and brought the blanket on his bed closer to his body for more warmth. He sighed and tried his hardest to go back to sleep before…

"Alright Jiruga, on your feet or you'll miss breakfast."

"Alright, sheesh, I'm gettin' up," was his reply. He slowly sat up noting the cool air that ran through the cell and back out. He threw the covers off and stood up on the cold floor wincing at the cold on his feet. Throwing on socks and shoes, as well as washing his face with lukewarm water, Nnoitra was ready to go get some of that nice prison breakfast.

"Nnoitra, come on down, they have French toast," yelled the tall Aaroniero from the ground floor. Nnoitra rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs towards the cafeteria. It was there when he met up with Aaroniero, Zommari and a new inmate Yammy Rialgo. The French toast were cut into triangles and doused with the smallest amount of syrup possible. Nnoitra picked up the yellow piece of bread and grimaced at the fact that it wasn't doused with the whole bottle of syrup. Aaroniero and Zommari cut their three slices into pieces and ate them as such while Yammy ate the three stacked one on top of the other in one bite.

"This sucks," Nnoitra said taking a bite of one triangle of French toast and chewing roughly at the no syrup taste.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Zommari said going to his next piece. Aaroniero nodded and agreed.

"I don't see anything wrong with it either. I know it could use a bit more sprucing, but this isn't _that_ bad."

"Not the food morons… Don't you see it at all? Crappy foods, the heat fucks up constantly, early wake up time? This blows."

"Well, you shouldn't have raped those women if you didn't want to be here Nnoitra," Yammy said crushing the empty milk carton he'd finished. He did have somewhat of a point though, but still; that wasn't it.

"Well, I heard from a reliable source that that Grimmjow guy and his friend are still on the run. They even got away from a giant police barricade by tear gas that someone threw," Zommari told him. Nnoitra rolled his eyes and dropped the plastic fork.

"And what? The bastard going to get what he deserves soon, so what does that have to do with me?"

"You fought him," Zommari said drinking the cold apple juice from the plastic carton. Nnoitra scoffed.

"He was asking for it; that blue haired fag." He drank a bit of the apple juice then tossed it onto the tray.

"Yeah, but you started the whole thing."

"Um and your point? He got in my face; he was practically begging for it," Nnoitra spat dragging the pearl white fork around the tray. Zommari shook his head and Aaroniero ran fingers through his dark hair.

"You started with him. If I remember correctly, you said 'watch this' and walked over to step on his hand."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes as Zommari finished. Aaroniero snickered as he finished the last of his food and Yammy only sat there completely confused at what the African American man was talking about. Aaroniero pressed his palms on the table getting up and carrying his tray and picking up Yammy's, Nnoitra's and Zommari's.

"My good deed for today." He placed the trays on the tray rack. "I'm going now; I head today going to be a chiller, so I'm heading out for quick breath of air."

He left leaving everyone else sitting there in an awkward silence. Nnoitra gave him a quick glance before staring at Zommari, waiting for him to say something.

"…You still started it."

"Blow me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Although the sun was out without clouds in the sky, it was still just as cold as this morning. The officers insisted the prisoners be let out for some crisp, clean, and cool air, much to their dismay. Soon everyone was outside either moving around to keep warm or sitting directly in the sunlight. Either way, they didn't want to be outside.

Nnoitra wasn't excluded from that group. He leaned on the fence; arms crossed looking at a pile of dirt by his feet then to the medium sized hole a few feet away. It was the same hole used by Grimmjow, Gin and Neliel. Why they hadn't covered it up was a mystery, but no one tried to use it…recently. One guy tried to use the hole a few days back, but he was caught when his pants got caught on the fence. He was a laughing stock for a few days, but then it all died down, and soon everything was back to normal.

"Hey Nnoitra," Aaroniero waived to him walking over with Yammy. "Are you up for something to do?"

Nnoitra turned his head interested in what he had to say. Aaroniero smirked and pointed at the hole. Nnoitra looked at it obliviously.

"What about the hole?" he asked.

"If you can climb under it and make it out, we'll give you, um, our stash under our mattresses, yeah." Aaroniero bargained with a smirk. Nnoitra stared at the two blankly and pushed himself off the wall.

"I'm not a retard Aaroniero, you both don't have a stash and plus I wouldn't be caught dead crawling through some hole."

"First off Nnoitra," Aaroniero said reaching in his pockets and fishing out bars of chocolate. "And second; are you going to let some 'woman' escape through a hole? You know what that means don't you?"

A flash in Nnoitra's eyes told him that he had struck something. The tall and lanky man grumbled and shook the dark haired man's hand in some sort of agreement.

"I'll do it but not for the candy or whatever the fuck you both have under your mattresses." Yammy gave a stifled laugh and shook his hand also.

"Alright Nnoitra, but you have to be out here by seven thirty, no later no earlier alright?" Nnoitra nodded and walked away leaving Aaroniero and Yammy to laugh to themselves.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dinner rolled by leaving an orange vegetable soupy mess where Nnoitra had been sitting. Someone thought it would be funny to start a food fight at the last second and soon the hot thick soup was thrown everywhere. Nnoitra wiped the cold sticky dinner from his face and growled as he was stuck cleaning up after the messy event. All he did was slam a few prisoners' faces in the plastic bowls, no biggie right? Ok, maybe he slammed them a little too hard since one guy was sent into the infirmary with a broken nose and the other almost broke his neck from slipping after he slammed the bowl of soup in his face. A few more tables to wipe down and he would go meet up Aaroniero and Yammy outside by the fence.

"Oi Jiruga, go on, you've finished up here," a prison guard said waving him off. Nnoitra looked up and shrugged. He threw the orange stained dish rag to the ground and walked away, hands in pocket. Seven Twenty-seven, just three minutes to go. Nnoitra made his way to the wall and looked around for Aaroniero and Yammy. They weren't in sight and it was almost seven thirty; something was up.

"Yo, Nnoitra, over here." Nnoitra barely caught the low whisper from Aaroniero hiding in the niche between the door and wall. He looked over and waved as he approached the medium sized hole in the ground. Aaroniero gave a thumb up as Nnoitra lowered himself to fit under the hole. He slid a bony hand under the fence then his whole arm. Nothing was in the hole and the pointed ends of the fence were too high up to cause damage. He placed one leg in the hole, the other soon following then his lower body. Aaroniero grinned as he watched the lanky man slip under silently. Just a bit more and he would be out. Nnoitra gave a Cheshire grin and pulled himself from under the fence.

A shrill tweet of a whistle made him jump and get the collar of his orange jumpsuit stuck on the pointed end of the fence. Aaroniero tried his hardest to hold in a laugh as he slipped away and went back inside to an equally straining Yammy. The silver whistle in his hand was quickly placed in his pocket as guards came swarming left and right to Nnoitra's position under the fence. Nnoitra cursed loudly as he was yanked from the hole and hoisted to his feet to meet the gaze of a furious guard.

"Solitary for you Jiruga; three days, take him." Two guards rushed the bony man inside the building, past Yammy and Aaroniero who were ignored. Nnoitra turned around to look at their faces, contorted with paining laughter.

"You assholes!" he cursed at them as he rounded the corner with the guards.

"Ok Yammy…let's get before some one catches us."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, I did say it would be rather long didn't I? My longest chapter to date, but the next chapter will be even longer. If you haven't guessed by now, Aaroniero took Kaien's look since I find it quite odd to let the twin headed Arrancar even take on his original form in this story. Anyone notice the reoccurring theme in story one and three? *gigglesnort*

The first story has a few puns in it, and you'll only understand them if you actually have gotten up to Chapter 354 and beyond in the manga.

The second story I had to ad lib. I'm not used to writing about Soi Fon and Yoruichi and Kisuke. But it made me laugh while typing it up.

The third made me frustrated since I couldn't come up with an ending for it. So whatever errors you find, slap me with a frozen cod please.

Lastly…Fan fic finale next chapter! Stay tuned and no preview since it'll be a surprise. 

---Vichy is Out!!!


End file.
